the spirit within
by darkangelannie
Summary: WHEN KAGOME AND INUYASHA FIND OUT THAT NARAKU HAS CHILDREN WHAT WILL THEY DO WILL THEY USE HIS WEAKNESS AGAINST HIM? AND HOW WILL IT AFFECT NARAKU IF ONE OF HIS CHILDREN BETRAY HIM? INUXKAG MIRXSAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Owww! Let me go!" a voice cried out.

Kagome looked towards the one who was crying out. It was Shippo. Inuyasha was holding him by the tail. She let out a sigh. Once again she would have to separate Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, make him let go of me," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha, let go of him before I make you you-know-what," Kagome said.

Inuyasha let go of Shippo. Kirara caught the little fox demon.

"Thanks, Kirara," Shippo said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh."

Kagome looked around to see that Sango was gone. Miroku too. "Where did Sango go?"

"I don't care where she went," Inuyasha muttered, "but I bet ya Miroku went where ever she went."

"He's probably going to ask her to bear his child," Shippo said.

"I don't really care if he asks her that," Kagome said. _Considering she likes_ _him._ "I just hope he doesn't walk in on her if she's doing something."

Sango leaned against a tree. "Naraku has too many of the Shikon shards. To make matters worse he has Kohaku and Kikyo on his side." She suddenly felt a hand on her butt. She started blushing, turned around, and slapped the man she knew would do that, Miroku.

"Ow," Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

_Why do I like this guy!_ Sango thought. _He's such a per-_

"Sango, you think too much," Miroku said.

"Miroku…" Sango shook her head. _Now's not the time to tell him._

"So, here you two are," a voice said.

The two turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Next time you decide to wonder off, tell me where you're going," Inuyasha said.

Kagome appeared beside him and let out a sigh of relief. _Good, Miroku didn't_ _barge in on her, and she's not by a lake or river. Not only that, they're okay._

Shippo appeared along with Kirara. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's left shoulder. "He didn't tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged.

Shippo ran over to Miroku. "I can't believe you haven't asked her!"

"Ask me what!" Sango asked. She eyed Miroku and put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Miroku looked towards her. "I honestly do not have the slightest idea of what Shippo speaks of."

"You know, the famous line you ask every girl," Shippo said. He cleared his throat. "Will you, Sango, bear-"

Miroku covered Shippo's mouth. "Bear with me the pain you feel. We're a team and help out each other. I can help you. I promise." Secretly he whispered into Shippo's elvish like ears," Don't say it and I'll…give you anything you want."

Shippo slowly nodded.

"Oh, no!" Kagome cried.

"What!" Inuyasha asked unsheathing Tessaiga.

"I have a test today," Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell down while the others sweat dropped.

"That was it! I thought you had seen a demon or Kikyo or even Naraku," Inuyasha said. "I thought it was kinda unusual for you to sense something I can't."

"Inuyasha, it's a very important test," Kagome said. "And I can't go home because Kikyo took the Shikon shards from me. If I go back home I will never be able to come back, but if I don't take this test I could fail this semester or even ninth grade."

"You're worrying about that stuff! What about Naraku! He already has most of the Shikon shards," Inuyasha said.

_What these guys need is a vacation from this world. Wait a sec! We'll go to my world_ _and take a day's vacation there. I'm brilliant_, Kagome thought.

"Kagome, can we go to your world?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha hit him on the head. "She doesn't have the Shikon shards, stupid!"

Shippo rubbed the bump on his head. "Kagome!"

_Of course, I'm so stupid,_ Kagome thought.

"Hmm, so that wench is working with Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken said.

"Interesting. I wonder if that half brother of mine will actually have the guts to fight her," Sesshomaru said. "He also has to protect Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo wants that girl dead. Whether Inuyasha fights Kikyo or not this could prove to be interesting."

"Dad, Riku hit me!" a young girl cried. She ran up to Naraku.

Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Kanna, it was an accident," a boy said. The boy oddly had a resemblance to Naraku and was about twelve or thirteen years old. He ran up to Naraku. "Dad, it was an accident. You see-"

Naraku put his hand up. "First I will hear Kanna's side of the story."

"Okay. We were practicing sword fighting, right, and then I told him that Mom must've been very beautiful because I look exactly like her. Then he cut my arm and it hurts a lot!" Kanna said.

It was an accident," Riku said. "You see when she mentioned about Mother I tried to picture her that I got carried away and accidentally cut Kanna."

"On purpose!" Kanna cried.

"Accident!"

"Purpose!"

"Accident!"

"Purpose!"

Naraku rolled his eyes. His children were a distraction to him. He couldn't keep watch on Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru with these two bugging him 24/7. He should never have fallen in love with that woman. She was the reason he had two children. She was the only one who had loved him. He winced at the sharp pain he felt in his heart. He had killed her. It was by accident when he was going to kill a human. She had jumped in the way. As he held her dead body in his arms, she had told him she still liked the humans and still loved him and wished he could see the good within them. He never got over it, which was what made him hate humans even more.

A young girl secretly watched Sesshomaru and Jaken. Her name is Rin.

"Sesshomaru, I've been thinking. Why don't you use the Tenseiga to kill Inuyasha?" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru gave the toad a dark look. "Are you saying I can't defeat him with my own bare hands?"

"Uh, no, my sire," Jaken said. He started bowing. "No, no, no."

"Jaken, you forget, this useless sword heals," Sesshomaru said.

"Sire, I forgot. Forgive me for my stupidity," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru heard rustling in the bushes nearby. He stopped Jaken and went towards the bushes. The scent in the air was that of a human. A young one. Sesshomaru went through the bushes to see Rin.

"How much did you hear, human?" Sesshomaru asked getting ready to kill the girl with his claws. His other hand held the girl against a tree. "Well?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. She was a bit puzzled by his anger.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. She didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. Instead she was confused. This angered Sesshomaru even more. "Why don't you fear me?"

"What's there to fear?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl puzzled. He was about to scratch up the girl and she wasn't afraid.

"Human, Lord Sesshomaru is about to kill you and you do not fear him!" Jaken asked.

"Oh, is that what he's about to do?" Rin asked.

"Hmm, maybe I won't kill you," Sesshomaru said releasing the girl. "Tell me, what's your name, little girl?"

"Rin," she said.

Kagome sat down on the bank of the river. She put her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you can't have both me and Kikyo. She wants me dead. She made me dream about you guys kissing. She wants to take you with her to the Underworld. And she took the Shikon shards away from me." Tears went down her cheeks. "This is about life or death for the both of us." She began weeping. "Inuyasha, why are you so blind?"

Sango sat on a log. "Poor Kagome."

"Poor? What exactly do you mean by poor?" Miroku asked taking a seat next to Sango.

"I can't tell because I promised Kagome I would keep it a secret," Sango said.

"Hmm, I see. So you don't trust me?" Miroku said.

_No, considering you touch girls in certain places,_ Sango thought. She felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned to see Miroku's face. _Eeek, he's going to kiss me!_ She pushed Miroku away. "Don't even think about it!"

Miroku got up smiling. "Okay." _She does like me!_

Inuyasha lied down on a tree branch. "Kikyo what did you do to Kagome? What did you make her dream about? Why did you give us those nightmares? Why did you take the Shikon shards away from Kagome? Are you really working with Naraku? The one who tried to kill us both? Darn it, Kikyo, I'm so confused!" He grabbed an apple. "According to the dream I have to protect Kagome, but how can I do that when you're always trying to harm her!" He heard a scream. "Kagome!" He jumped off the tree branch and ran towards the direction he heard the scream come from.

Kagome backed up. Standing in front of her was a wolf demon. His name, Koga.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Koga said. He really really liked this young woman. "You see, I came because I was going to take a drink from the river, and I also got separated from my pack."

"You're wounded," Kagome said.

Koga looked to his right shoulder and covered it. "It's just a scratch."

Kagome went over to him. "Are you human, half breed, or full demon?"

"Full demon," Koga said.

"Well, then your wound will heal soon," Kagome said. "Who attacked you?"

"A baboon looking demon," Koga said. "He told me that if I didn't kill a half breed named-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, it was Inuyasha," Koga said.

"I-"

"Kagome, stand back," a familiar voice said.

Kagome and Koga turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, he's not evil!" Kagome said.

"Is that what he told you?" Inuyasha asked. He looked towards Koga angrily. "You lying bastard! How dare you lie to her!"

"Inuyasha, he didn't lie to me," Kagome said.

" That's what he wants you to believe," Inuyasha said. "Now get over here so I can kick his-"

"No, Inuyasha. He's not lying. Naraku was trying to hire him to kill you, but he refused so Naraku attacked him," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, please believe me."

Koga walked up to Kagome. "It's no use getting through to him. Guys like him are too stubborn to know when they're wrong."

"Hey, I am correct okay! Kagome, he's a liar now get over here!" Inuyasha said.

"He's not lying," Kagome said.

"You stupid girl, get over here!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was about to object, but Koga did it for her instead.

"No one should call a woman stupid. Especially if she's my woman," Koga said. He got ready to fight. "Kagome, stand back."

"It's time to show your true colors," Inuyasha said. "And she's not your woman!"

"Yes, she is," Koga said.

"Don't I get a say in this? I'm nobody's woman!" Kagome said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said

"Stay out of this," Koga said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Men!_ She sat down beside a tree.

"Fine, then if it's a fight you want-"

"Then it's a fight you'll get!" Inuyasha finished for Koga.

The two charged at each other. Koga swiped his claws at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his sword at Koga, but missed. Inuyasha took another swing, but, again, missed. Koga cut Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha tried to hit Koga, but kept missing.

"Damn it, stay put!" Inuyasha said.

"Am I too fast for you?" Koga asked.

"Grrr, we'll see who's too fast for who!" Inuyasha said. He began charging at Koga.

Koga jumped behind Inuyasha and clawed him. Inuyasha turned around and tried to strike Koga. Koga jumped onto a tree branch.

"You swing around the sword as though it was a club or something," Koga said. "Are you so weak that you have to rely on that sword? True demons use what they were born with."

"Feh! I don't need Tessaiga to beat you!" Inuyasha said sheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "you're so arrogant you know that!"

"Kagome, get out of here," Inuyasha said.

"You can't make me!" Kagome said.

"Why aren't you leaving!" Inuyasha said. "Is this guy your boyfriend or something!"

Kagome was about to say something, but Koga didn't let her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Koga said.

"Feh! Then I'll leave you two to your romantic time," Inuyasha said. He left.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said about to go after him, but Koga grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Now, my dear Kagome, we are alone together," Koga said.

"Umm, that's nice and all, but I really really have to go now," Kagome said.

"Kagome!" a voice cried.

Koga and her turned around to see Shippo who jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

Sango and Miroku appeared.

"We were so worried because we heard a scream and were trying to find you and then we heard fighting then Inuyasha saw us wondering around and told us where you were. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Shippo said.

Sango let out a sigh of relief. _I'm so glad she's safe._

"Who's the demon?" Miroku asked.

"Koga," the wolf demon said. "I must leave now." He left.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened to make Inuyasha so angry," Miroku said.

_Angry? Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought.

"Let's not think about it now," Sango said. "We have other things to worry about."

"Hey, that was my piece," Rin said.

"Get your own, you filthy human," Jaken said.

"I had it first, you filthy toad," Rin said.

"Stinking human!"

"Stinkin' toad!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the meat from Jaken and gave it to Rin. "You heard her, Jaken, she had it first."

"But, master, she's human. You're feeding a human!" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a dark look. Jaken quickly shut his mouth and looked towards Rin angrily. Rin stuck out her tongue.

"Why I ought a," Jaken said.

"Rin, please behave," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay," Rin said smiling.

"So, you have two children," Kikyo said. "Interesting, I would never have thought that someone as cold hearted as you would actually have fallen in love and have children."

"How do you know I have children?" Naraku asked.

"I sense three demons here. One of which is you," Kikyo said.

"How do you know the other two aren't my servants or guards?" Naraku asked.

"Because their aura is younger than that of any of your servants or guards," Kikyo said. "You should not let any of your enemies know of this weakness or they will surely use it against you." _Such as Inuyasha._

"I'm not worried about that because I have that demon huntress' brother, Kohaku," Naraku said.

Kohaku woke up. "What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was that poisonous mist and…Sango!" He got up. "Sango, I hope you're okay."

"Hmm, Inuyasha hasn't been back for quite a time now," Miroku said.

"I suppose you're right," Sango said. "Kagome, why don't you look for him?"

"Huh? Me?" Kagome questioned. _He's probably jealous because of what Koga said. Wait a_ _sec, why would he be jealous? Oh, well._ "Okay, I'll go find him."

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "Stupid girl, always sitting me and getting me into other people's affairs. She's the reason we're looking for the Shikon shards in the first place! Now Kikyo has the ones she had."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" a voice said.

Inuyasha looked towards where he had heard the voice to see Kikyo. "Kikyo."

"Yes, it is me," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, it's-give me the Shikon shard you took from Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Is it her you now love?" Kikyo asked.

"What? No, I don't love her at all. Kikyo, it's you I love," Inuyasha said. "I told you, she's just here-"

"For the Shikon shards," a voice said.

The two turned around to see Kagome.

"That's why I'm here, right?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Inuyasha, I can't give you the Shikon shard," Kikyo said.

"Because you gave it to Naraku, right?" Kagome asked.

"You fool, stay out of other people's business," Kikyo said.

"Anything having to do with the Shikon Jewel or its shards is my business," Kagome said.

"You have no place in Inuyasha's heart. Now go back to your world!" Kikyo said.

Kagome took a step back and looked down at the ground. "You're right, I don't." She looked towards Kikyo. "But I refuse to let you kill him and harm him!"

"What! Kill me and harm me! Kagome, what are you talking about!" Inuyasha asked.

" Inuyasha, remember all those times you and Kikyo would, by coincidence, find each other? All those times you bumped into her, she either tried to kill me or you," Kagome said. "Are you that blind that you can't even see that you're falling into that same trap again?"

"Same trap?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I would never try to kill you," Kikyo said.

"Yes, you would, liar!" Kagome said.

"I do not lie, however, you do," Kikyo said.

"I do not!" Kagome shot back.

"You know as well as I do that you lie," Kikyo countered. She went over to Inuyasha, put her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his chest. "Now, if you don't mind, let us be."

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha with pleading eyes. Inuyasha's eyes met hers. He was very confused at what he should do.

_I promised to protect Kikyo,_ Inuyasha thought, _but I have to protect Kagome, too. I really_ _want to be here with Kikyo forever, but I can't just leave Kagome. Her eyes are telling me that I_ _can't be with Kikyo, but her…instead!_ Inuyasha shook his head. _I'm so confused._

"I'm worried about Kagome," Miroku said. "Are you sure you should've sent Kagome to look for Inuyasha?"

Sango got up. "You're probably right. I do sense something wrong."

"Uh-oh," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha, come with me," Kikyo said.

"Don't," Kagome said.

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "Please come with me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo. "Don't worry, Kikyo, you won't be alone anymore."

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tighter. Kikyo did the same. A dark mist began surrounding them.

"Inuyasha, you're falling into the same trap again!" Kagome cried out. She was near tears.

"Boomerang Bone!" a familiar voice cried. A boomerang hit Kikyo, knocked out Inuyasha, and returned to its master.

Kagome turned around to see Sango (who was wearing her demon huntress clothes), Miroku, Shippo, and, of course, Kirara.

Sango jumped off Kirara. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. She was so happy to see her friends knowing they would never let Kikyo take Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked towards Sango angrily. "Do you know what happens when you make a priestess angry?"

Kagome backed up. _I can take a good guess about that._

"Uh-oh, she's angry," Shippo said. He jumped off Kirara and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kagome picked up the little fox demon.

Miroku jumped off Kirara and ran over to Sango. Kirara followed. "Kagome, you and Shippo get on Kirara and try to get away." He lifted Inuyasha up and put him on Kirara. "Try to keep Inuyasha safe, too, Kagome."

"I will, but I don't have my bow or arrows," Kagome said.

"That is a problem, then, isn't it," Miroku said.

"Doesn't matter," a very familiar, unmistakable, evil voice said.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome turned around to see Naraku.

"You see, I will not let you get away," Naraku said.

"Naraku," Sango said.

"Yes, and don't forget about my little bugs," Naraku said as they appeared from behind him.

"Damn," Miroku said.

Kagome looked from Naraku to Kirara who still had Inuyasha on her back. _I have to-no_, _we have to distract Naraku long enough for Kirara to take Inuyasha out of here_.

"It's not working on her," Kanna said.

"Why are you telling me that?" Riku asked. "It's not like I can magically make your mirror work."

"Shut up," Kanna said, "no one asked you. Maybe I'll give it a try on that half breed." She pointed her mirror towards Inuyasha.

"He's got three Shikon shards," Kagome said, "and Kikyo has two."

Kikyo shot an arrow. The arrow was about to hit Kagome, but Koga appeared and quickly moved her out of the way.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked surprised.

Koga put her down. "I sensed danger and that you, my dear Kagome, were in danger." He spotted Inuyasha. "I see the mutt has passed out. Guess he's not tough enough for these guys."

"You know what, what is with the mirror anyway," Riku said trying not to move around in the bushes they were hiding in.

"Are you that stupid?" Kanna asked. "Remember it sucks up the souls of those I point it at and gives me absolute control over them."

"Oh, yeah," Riku said.

"Stupid," Kanna muttered.

Koga charged at Kikyo.

"Come to me, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

Koga stopped in his tracks. "Inuyasha?"

"Aaahhh, he's getting up!" Shippo cried.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha to see that he truly was getting up. She quickly put Shippo down and ran over to Inuyasha. "Get back on Kirara before Kikyo puts her spell on you."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of his way and started walking towards Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "now is not the time to-" She gasped as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and swung it at her. She closed her eyes ready for the pain she was about to feel. A couple of seconds went by when she finally opened them. She saw the Tessaiga was a quarter of an inch from her nose. She backed up.

"Stay out of this, stupid girl," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Mutt don't you dare hurt Kagome," Koga said.

"Shudd up," Inuyasha said.

" Make me!" Koga said.

"Yes, Inuyasha, make him," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha started walking towards Koga. Koga got ready to fight.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome cried. _I can't make him sit. Huh? I sense a strange aura. _She looked towards Inuyasha. His eyes were like a zombie's. _That isn't Inuyasha. The evil aura grows stronger in those bushes_. _I have to get over there, but how?_ Kagome saw Inuyasha and Koga charging at each other. _Someone needs to distract Kikyo and Naraku_.

Miroku swung his staff at Naraku. Naraku dodged it.

"Give up, monk," Naraku said.

"I will get my revenge," Miroku said. "Now is the time for you to die."

Naraku smiled. "We'll see who will die."

Sango jumped onto Kirara. "Go after the priestess."

Kikyo looked towards Sango. She grabbed out her bow and arrow and aimed.

"Kirara, try to watch out for her arrows," Sango said.

"Hmm, your demon cat won't be able to dodge my arrows, you foolish girl," Kikyo said.

"We'll see," Sango said.

"Okay, I didn't tell them to distract those guys, but whatever," Kagome said. "Now I have to find who it is that is controlling Inuyasha."

"That girl is going to fund us," Kanna said.

"Don't worry, I have someone who will take care of her," Riku said.

Koga did a flip over Inuyasha and kicked him. Inuyasha turned around and cut Koga with his claws on his cheek. Koga wiped the blood away.

Naraku threw Miroku against a tree and began choking him. "Monk, looks like you will be the one to die."

"Naraku, I won't die until you are where you belong," Miroku said, "in hell."

Kikyo shot her arrow. Sango threw her boomerang after jumping off Kirara. Kirara landed on all fours. The arrow hit Sango in the shoulder. Kikyo threw the boomerang at Sango.

"Damn it," Sango said.

Kirara jumped up and snatched the boomerang. Sango got up. Kikyo shot another arrow.

Kagome drew closer to the bushes.

Shippo tried dodging people being thrown around. "Sometimes I hate being small-wahh!" Miroku crashed into the ground almost landing on Shippo. Naraku landed next to him, and started choking him again.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried. He ran after Kagome.

"She's getting closer," Kanna said.

"Quit your worrying," Riku said.

Kagome was a lot closer now.

"Now would be nice," Kanna said.

"Now!" Riku said.

Kohaku jumped out of the bushes surprising Kagome.

"Kohaku," Sango said spotting her brother.

Kikyo shot another arrow. Kirara jumped in front of the arrow and took the full blast.

"Kirara!" Sango cried.

Miroku tried to get free. Naraku continued to choke him.

Inuyasha got his claws ready for the next attack. Koga started charging at him. Inuyasha jumped up in the air and kicked Koga down. He landed and ran over to Koga getting ready to use his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer attack.

Kohaku threw his chain weapon at Kagome. Kagome dodged it, and began running away when she tripped over a rock. Kohaku threw his chain again. Kagome sat there unable to move from fear.

"So, where are we going now, Sesshomeru?" Rin asked.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you," Jaken said, "and you don't need to know where we're going. Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going anyway?"

"Hey, you get to know where we're going and not me!" Rin asked angrily.

"Yeah, because I'm a demon and you're not," Jaken said.

"You're not fair!"

"Too bad!"

"Stinking toad!"

"Stinking human!"

"Stinking toad!"

"Stinking human!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "You two, be quiet."

"But Sesshomeru-"

Sesshomaru turned around to face Rin and kneeled down. "Rin, I sense something going on and I can smell the scent of my brother as well as the scent of Naraku, his off springs, and the scent of a dead priestess. A very familiar priestess may I add. Now, I want you to stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay," Rin said.

Sesshomaru got up and started following the scent.

"Get off me, you baboon," Miroku said still struggling to get free.

Naraku continued choking him. "I'll release you soon, don't worry."

Sango saw Kagome about to get attacked. She grabbed out her sword and ran in front of the attack. She blocked the chain.

Kagome got up. "Thanks, Sango."

"No problem," Sango said.

"Sango, behind you!" Shippo cried.

"Huh?" Sango turned around to be hit by a powered up arrow.

"Sango!" Miroku cried. He tried to get free angrily.

"She's going to be out for a while," Kikyo said looking at an unconscious Sango.

Koga unsheathed his sword and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha struck a tree. Koga ran in front of Kagome.

"You will not harm Kagome," Koga said.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, "please rid me of this mutt."

"Mutt! Why you-you're going to regret that!" Koga said charging at Kikyo.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried. He hit Koga. Koga fell to the ground and passed out.

"Now it's three against one," Kikyo said.

"You mean three against two," a voice said.

The four turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Stay hidden in the bushes, Rin. Jaken, take care of her," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Okay, Sesshomeru," Rin said.

"Shhh, human," Jaken said.

"Inuyasha, I've come to take what is rightfully mine," Sesshomaru said.

"In your dreams," Inuyasha said. He charged towards Sesshomaru.

"She's getting away," Kohaku said.

"Huh? Oh, no you don't," Kikyo said spotting Kagome run away. She ran after her.

"I hope Shippo will be alright," the real Kagome said coming out of the bushes.

"I'm pretty sure he will be fine," Kohaku said. "He is a fox demon after all. Now let's end this battle."

The two started going towards Kanna and Riku.

"Do something, Riku," Kanna said.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Riku said. "Now can you let my arm go?"

Kanna let it go. "Now do something!"

"Okay," Riku said. He jumped out of his hide out and unsheathed his sword. "Kohaku, prepare to die…again."

"I have no choice, but to fight," Kohaku said.

Kagome spotted Kanna. "Give Inuyasha his soul back!"

"Huh? Inuyusha's soul?" Sesshomaru asked. "That explains your strange behavior."

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru threw him down.

"Stay down," Sesshomaru said. He jumped over the bushes and grabbed Kanna. "Give him his soul or else I'll have to kill you."

"Kanna!" Riku cried blocking Kohaku's attack.

"You've won this battle for now," Kanna said. She released Inuyasha's soul and disappeared. Riku joined her. Naraku joined her as well.

"Huh? What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, no, Shippo!" Kagome cried.

"So it was a trick," Kikyo said. She threw Shippo to the ground. "Then I have no use here." She left.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried running over to the fox demon.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and jumped into Kagome's arms. "I was scared that she would find out and try to kill me."

"Don't worry. You're safe and that's what's important," Kagome said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"And that's what happened," Miroku said.

"What!" Inuyasha cried out. Miroku had just explained to him what had happened while he was "knocked out." "Damn it, I could've hurt Kagome."

Kagome, who was pretending to sleep in her sleeping bag, heard Inuyasha's angry voice. _Hurt me? Since when did he care if I got hurt or not?_

"You're only worried about her because she has the Shikon shards," Koga said. "I, on the other hand, was truly worried about her."

"Shudd up," Inuyasha said. "I wasn't just worried about her for the Shikon shards. I was…forget it." He looked off towards the distance.

Kagome sat up and looked towards Inuyasha. _Is he thinking about Kikyo?_

_Kikyo, I've already lost you once. I won't lose you a second time, but now you're_ _working with the one who separated us in the first place,_ Inuyasha thought. _I also have to protect_ _Kagome. Not only for the Shikon shards, is she important for, she's also my friend._ He looked towards Kagome. Their eyes met.

Kagome took her eyes away from his. _He probably thinks I'm Kikyo, right now._

Kikyo lied down on a tree branch and watched the dead souls come to her. _Inuyasha,_ _who is it that you truly love? Me or my reincarnation?_ She looked towards Naraku's castle. _Does_ _it really matter who you love at the moment? Of course, it does. Well, my plan is going quite_ _well._

"Sesshomaru might be a problem," Naraku said.

"Yes, he may be," Kanna said.

Riku frowned. "Don't worry, we have that priestess, Kikyo, to take care of him."

Kanna put her mirror in front so everyone could see it. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken appeared on it. Sesshomaru was holding Rin's hand and Rin and Jaken were arguing.

"So, he has a human companion," Naraku said. "She could be very useful."

"Sesshomeru helped Inuyasha because he's a good big brother," Rin said.

"Lord Sesshomaru didn't help Inuyasha because he's a good big brother. He did it so Naraku, his off springs, and Kikyo wouldn't win the battle," Jaken said.

"Making him a good brother," Rin said.

"Be quiet, stinking human," Jaken said.

"Stinking toad!"

"Stinking human!"

"Stinking toad!"

"Stinking human!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face Rin and Jaken. He let go of Rin's hand and smiled. "Jaken, Rin is right. I did it because I'm a good big brother. Now let's go." He took Rin' hand and started walking. Rin stuck out her tongue. Jaken did, too.

"So, where are we going?" Miroku asked.

"To find Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "I think I know where she is."

Kagome started thinking about what Inuyasha had said last night. _Did he really mean it_ _when he said I wasn't only here for the Shikon shards? Inuyasha…_

"Where do you think she is?" Sango asked.

"And who the heck is she, mutt?" Koga asked. "Is she just like you?"

Inuyasha turned towards Koga. "Actually, Kagome is her reincarnation."

"What?" Koga looked towards Kagome. _Reincarnation? Kikyo? Wait a sec, why does her_ _name sound so familiar?_

Inuyasha turned back around and started walking in that same direction he believed Kikyo was at. The others followed.

_Why does this place look so familiar?_ Kagome thought. _Wait! We just passed the well,_ _which means we're going to-_"The tree Inuyasha was pinned to," she said softly.

Inuyasha stopped and looked towards Kagome. _So, she remembers. _

"Lord Sesshomaru, were you really telling the truth when you said you rescued Inuyasha because you're a good big brother?" Jaken asked.

"Of course he was," Rin said. "Right, Sesshomeru?"

"Yes, Rin, Jaken, I really did mean it," Sesshomaru said. "Now let's keep going. I sense that woman, who hurt my brother, is near." _As well as my brother and the Tessaiga._

"No, child, that is not a herb," Kaede said.

The child groaned. "I thought I had gotten one for sure."

"Ye has much to learn," Kaede said. "Now go and bring me a real herb."

"Okay," the child said. He ran off.

Kaede looked towards the Forest of Inuyasha. _Sister Kikyo, I sense you are near._

_That tree is where he and Kikyo met. It's also where Kikyo died and Inuyasha was put to sleep. But that's where we met each other and I released him awakening him from his fifty years of sleep. Though, it was a very bad meeting,_ Kagome thought.

"Sota, time for dinner," Kagome's mother said.

"Can't talk or eat. Must defeat Hercule," Sota said. He was playing Dragon Ball Z Budokai and was being Goku. "Come on, come on."

"Sota, now," his mother said, "before I get rid of that Playstation 2."

"Mooommm, you made Hercule beat me," Sota said.

"Sota," his mom said becoming very irritated.

"Fine," Sota said. He turned the Playstation 2 off. He went into the kitchen to see his mom and grandpa who were already eating. He sat down. "When do you think Kagome is going to be back?"

His mother shrugged. "I just hope that Inuyasha takes good care of her." She looked outside the window. _I've_ _already lost your dad, Sota. I couldn't bear to lose Kagome as well._

"Riku, I want you to kidnap the little girl that is with Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "Then bring her back to me."

"Okay, Dad," Riku said.

"Don't call me that," Naraku said.

Riku shrugged and left.

"Tonight is a new moon, isn't it?" Kanna asked.

"Yes, it is," Naraku said.

Inuyasha stopped and looked towards his hair. It was turning black. He looked up at the new moon. "Damn it."

"Huh? Why is Inuyasha's hair turning black? How come his dog-ears are disappearing? Why is he getting normal ears? Why us his eye color changing?" Sango asked.

"He's turning human," Kagome said. "It happens every new moon."

"Oh," Sango said.

"Inuyasha, let's find Kikyo another day" Miroku said. "As a human, you are no match for her let alone Naraku and his two off springs, Kanna and Riku."

"I don't care if I'm human or not," Inuyasha said. "Kagome needs those Shikon Shards."

"We're getting near," Sesshomaru said. "This is as far as you two will go. Jaken, take Rin to Kaede's village and take care of her. Am I clear?"

"But Lord Se-"

"Am I clear!" Sesshomaru demanded, interrupting Jaken.

"Yes, you are as clear as crystal," Jaken said.

"Good," Sesshomaru said. He left.

"Why me?" Jaken asked.

"Inuyasha, I know Kagome needs those Shikon shards, but you can't give them to her if Kikyo, Naraku, Kanna, or Riku kill you," Koga said, "Nor can you protect her or the shards if that happens."

"I guess you're right," Inuyasha said.

"You can't even defeat your brother as a weak human," Koga said, "I mean, you are pretty weak right now."

"What did you say!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I said you are puny right now and-"

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar. "Let me make this clear. First I'm not weak and can defeat you even if I'm not my half demon self. Second, when I do turn back to normal I'll be sure to kill you. Lastly, I'm not weak!"

Koga pushed Inuyasha. "You don't want to fight me when you're a weakling. I'll beat you before you even get to make your move."

"Oh, yeah!" Inuyasha said.

"Guys, stop!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha, please, don't fight. The shards can wait. I whether none of us die for those shards."

"But Kagome, you need those shards," Inuyasha said.

"Not as much as I need you guys," Kagome said. _Besides, since when did he care if I_ _needed them? He's the one who, in his opinion, needs the Shikon shards to turn into a full-fledged demon._

"You need them because you'll complain if you miss a test or something like that," Inuyasha said. "In fact, you complain even if you have those shards."

"Well, it's easy for you to say because you're not worried if you fail a grade or don't graduate!" Kagome said. "Which is why you're so stupid, rude, and hot headed!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Sango sighed. "Here they go again."

Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder and smiled. Sango looked up at him and blushed. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"You are such a pervert, you know!" Sango said.

"Come on, you know you can't resist me," Miroku said.

Sango blushed even more. "Keep it up and-"

"Sango, please, I will start to resist all temptations that I-"

"Sure you will!"

"Sango, I promise you-"

"Don't touch me!" Sango said slapping his hand away from hers.

"Why do those guys always have to argue?" Shippo asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome argue because, well, Inuyasha actually always starts them because of his arrogance and rudeness," Koga said. "Miroku and Sango argue because Miroku always, um, touches her in, um, places and Sango, nor any other girl, doesn't like that."

"Why am I so mistreated?" Jaken asked.

"Maybe it's because you're a small, ugly toad thingy," Rin said.

"I don't think so," Jaken said. _It's all this human's fault, I tell you. Ever since she came, Lord Sesshomaru has been treating me even worse than he usually does._

"I hope Sesshomaru will be okay," Rin said.

"You just called Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru," Jaken said surprised. "What happened to Sesshomeru?"

"Oh, I just call him that when I'm around him. It makes me seem even cuter than I already am," Rin said.

_Maybe I should kill her. No, that won't work. Lord Sesshomaru will surely kill me, unless, of course, he uses Tenseiga to bring her back. Or maybe he'll torture me if I do kill her. He'll say he trusted me to protect her from all demons if I say a demon came and killed her, but if I say it was me, I will definitely be killed_, Jaken thought.

"You know you're stupid so quit denying it!" Kagome said.

"You're the one who is in denial!" Inuyasha said. "You won't admit that I'm smart."

"That's because you're not!" Kagome said.

"Miroku, I'm warning you. You take one more step and I'll hit you with my boomerang," Sango threatened.

Miroku sighed. "Sango…"

"Inuyasha, Kagome is right, you are dumb," Shippo said.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, fur ball!" Inuyasha said.

"Miroku, why don't you listen to Sango? I mean, maybe if you weren't such a lecher, she would go to you," Koga said.

"Inuyasha, you and your friends are so loud that I'm sure my sister, Kaede, can hear you," a voice said.

Inuyasha and the others stopped arguing and turned to the person who had spoken to them.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I hardly recognized you," Kikyo said. "You never told me you turned human every new moon. That explains why you always went out on the nights of the new moon."

"Give Kagome-"

"The Shikon shards back," Inuyasha finished for Koga.

"Inuyasha, will you really fight me?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha growled.

"Even if you do, you will not stand a chance against me as a human," Kikyo said. "Not even as your normal self or if you were full demon you couldn't defeat me."

"We'll see, Kikyo," Koga said.

"Was I talking to you?" Kikyo asked. "Besides, even you can't defeat me."

"Oh, yeah!" Koga said.

"Yes, you see-"

"If you touch her you will die," Miroku said interrupting Kikyo.

"Damn it," Koga said.

"Kikyo, give Kagome the Shikon shards or I'll have no choice but to fight you," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you would never fight me," Kikyo said.

"Koga and Inuyasha may not be able to fight you, but I am willing to do so," Sango said. She started to charge at Kikyo, but Miroku grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"Sango, you can't fight her," Miroku said.

"Yes, I can. Now let me go!" Sango demanded.

"Listen to the monk, demon huntress," Kikyo said. "Even you aren't a match for me."

Shippo ran onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome."

"Remember are battle?" Kikyo asked Sango. "You were almost killed as well as your cat demon."

Kirara growled.

_I have to do something, but what?_ Kagome thought.

"Lady Kikyo, I am sorry for doing this, but it's for your own good," Miroku said taking the rosary off his arm. "Wind-"

"That won't work on me with these around," Kikyo said throwing a nest of Naraku's poisonous bees at Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Damn it," Miroku said putting the rosary back on his arm.

"So, Naraku is here, too," Inuyasha said. "Show yourself, you filthy bastard!"

"That was Inuyasha's voice," Sesshomaru said. "He should be full human tonight." He started running.

"That was Inuyasha's voice," Rin said.

"Yeah, so?" Jaken asked.

"So by the sound of it he must be getting ready to fight Naraku," Rin said. "Let's go watch."

"No," Jaken said.

"Please," Rin begged giving Jaken her puppy dogface. She began whimpering.

Jaken looked at her. "Alright, alright. I give. We'll go watch."

"Great!" Rin said happily. She ran off.

"Hey, wait up, human!" Jaken cried. He ran after her. As he caught up he saw Rin disappear into a mist. He gulped. "This isn't good."

"Hmm, I guess I was too fast for toad boy," Rin said looking behind her shoulder.

"Hey, you want to play with me?" a boy's voice asked.

Rin gasped as she saw Riku appear. "Y-you're that boy!"

Riku frowned. "Okay, first of all, the name's Riku. Second, yes, I'm that boy." He rolled his eyes. _Obviously._

"Stay away!" Rin demanded. "You're a very bad person!"

Riku, once again, rolled his eyes. _Yeah, well so is Sesshomaru and I don't see you_ _complaining._ "Rin, Rin, Rin, I am not a bad person. Is that what Sesshomeru told you?"

"His name is Sesshomaru," Rin said, "and he didn't have to tell me because you work for Naraku and he's a bad person."

"He's not bad, he's just…misunderstood, that's all," Riku said.

"Liar!" Rin cried.

Riku looked at her angrily. This girl was starting to get on his nerves. "Listen to me, if you don't come with me, I'll make sure Sesshomaru gets hurt."

"You meanie!" Rin cried. "I won't let you hurt Sesshomaru!"

"You are going to let me if you don't come with me," Riku said.

Rin sighed. "Okay, you win."

"Riku has the human," Kanna said.

"Good," Naraku said. _Everything is going according to plan._

"Kikyo, give Kagome the Shikon shards back!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, nothing you say or do will make me give you the shards," Kikyo said.

"Inuyasha, she doesn't have them," Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Kikyo, where are they?"

"D-Naraku, here's Rin," Riku said. He threw the young girl at Naraku.

Naraku held the child. "Yes, you will do."

Rin looked up at Naraku in fear.

Kikyo smiled. "Why don't you ask Naraku where the shards are?"

"Come out, you baboon!" Inuyasha said.

"Riku, take care of Rin. Kanna and I will take care of Inuyasha," Naraku said.

"Yes, D-Naraku," Riku said.

Naraku and Kanna left.

Riku sighed. "He always has to have Kanna go with him. I'm older than her and yet she always gets to go into action."

"He's your dad, isn't he?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, he is," Riku said. "He treats me like I'm the youngest."

Rin went over to him. "Why don't you try proving it to him?"

"Rin, it's not that easy," Riku said.

"Do you and Kanna care about each other?" Rin asked.

"Of course we care about each other," Riku said.

"What about Naraku? Does he care about you guys?" Rin asked.

"Of course, he does. He's our father," Riku said.

"Then why didn't he try to save Kanna when she was in trouble?" Rin asked. "Why didn't he cry out her name? Was he even sad when Jaruumaru and his other off springs were killed by Inuyasha and the others?"

"He was holding Miroku down and didn't want Inuyasha and the others to know his weakness," Riku said. There was doubt in his voice.

"What about when his off springs were killed? Did he even try to save them?" Rin asked.

Riku shook his head. "No, he never cried for them when they were killed. Nor did he try to save them. I can't believe this. All we have been to him are puppets."

Rin looked up at his sorrowful eyes. "Riku, come join me and Sesshomeru."

Riku looked at her. "Sesshomeru? So, you're calling him that again?"

"I only call him that when I'm around him…or you because you're my friend," Rin said smiling. "So, how about it? Will you join us? I'm tired of being the only kid. Besides I could use a friend and Sesshomeru could use a great fighter."

Riku smiled and took her hand in his. "Sure, why not? It wouldn't hurt."

"I gave the Shikon shards-"

"To me," Naraku said appearing beside Kikyo.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said.

"Give the shards back to Kagome, baboon," Koga said.

"Yes, Naraku, why don't you do that so my brother actually has a chance against you," Sesshomaru said appearing beside Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, are you helping us?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, of course he's not!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm only here to take the shards," Sesshomaru said. "So my brother will actually have a fair fight against you." His hand started glowing green. He charged at Naraku. "Poison Flo-"

"I wouldn't do that," Naraku said.

Sesshomaru stopped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't attack you."

"Kanna, show him," Naraku said.

Kanna held up her mirror. Rin appeared on it with chains tying her to the wall. Riku had his sword pointed at her.

"You see, when I give the command, she will die," Naraku said.

Sesshomaru growled. "Jaken!"

The small toad appeared. "Y-yes, master?"

"I trusted you to take care of Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Now Naraku has her."

"Master, wha-" Jaken looked towards Kanna's mirror. He turned pale. "Master, I didn't-you see-and-please, don't kill me. It wasn't my fault!" The toad practically had tears in his eyes.

Sesshomaru threw Jaken into a tree. "Stay there!"_ Rin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him to take good care of you._

"Naraku, you are such a creep!" Kagome yelled. "You turn loved ones against each other or kidnap other loved ones and use them as bait!"

_Be quiet, you stupid girl,_ Kikyo thought. _You'll only get yourself killed_.

Kagome grabbed out her bow and an arrow. She aimed it. "Take this for everyone you've affected in the past, present, and future!" She shot the arrow that had energy around it.

"Kanna, can you please show the reincarnation of Kikyo your power of the mirror?" Naraku asked.

"Sure thing," Kanna said. Rin disappeared. Kanna put her mirror in front of the arrow. The arrow shot back towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Koga and Inuyasha both cried. They both rushed to Kagome's aid. Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku stopped Koga.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha cried. "Kagome is in trouble! I have to save her!"

"Yeah, what's the matter with you guys!" Koga demanded.

"Did you two bozos forget?" Sango asked. "Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"So?" the two asked.

"Meaning if you get hit by that arrow, I'm pretty sure you are done for," Miroku said.

"I'd rather be gone instead of Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Me, too!" Koga said.

"Kagome has to do this on her own," Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, it is her own power, after all, that's about to hit her."

_My own power? But I don't even know how to use my powers that well. They usually just come on up on their own. I haven't even called up on them before, Kagome thought. I don't know how to do this_. She looked towards Kikyo with pleading eyes. _Please, help me._

Kikyo just watched. _Now we will see if you really are my reincarnation._

"So, where do you think Sesshomaru is?" Riku asked as he and Rin ran into the forest.

"Well, I think he was looking for Inuyasha," Rin said.

"What!" Riku asked. _This is just great!_ "Then I guess we have no other choice, but to go there."

_Well, here goes nothing_, Kagome thought. She put her hands in front of her. A look of determination reached her face. _Here goes nothing_. She closed her eyes. _Concentrate._

The arrow neared.

_Concentrate_, Kagome thought.

It grew closer.

_Come on._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "Let me go, I have to save her!"

"Shut up, mutt, and have faith in her!" Koga snapped.

"Grrr, you're going-"

"Will you listen to him!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He opened them a little to see Kagome and the arrow. _C'mon, Kagome._

_Now!_ Kagome opened her eyes. A blast of energy shot out of her hands and hit the arrow. It fell to the ground.

"What!" Naraku asked.

_So, she did it_, Kikyo thought.

"How did you do that!" Kanna demanded.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile at Kagome._ I don't care if she is Kikyo's reincarnation, I'm just glad she's okay_.

"Let's go," Naraku said. He and Kanna disappeared. Kikyo did, too.

Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken and ran off.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango ran over to Kagome. Shippo jumped onto Kirara and Kirara went beside Sango.

"Kagome, we all hoped you would be okay," Sango said. "I think I even saw Miroku praying for you."

"She was okay," Inuyasha said resting his head on his hands.

"I knew you were going to make it," Koga said.

"We all had faith in you," Miroku said.

"Kagome, you were so, um, do they say cool in your world?" Shippo asked.

"Thank you, guys," Kagome said. She walked over to Inuyasha. "But right now I want to-" She passed out in Inuyasha's arms.

"Um, Kagome," Inuyasha said blushing.

"She must have passed out of exhaustion," Miroku said.

"Exhaustion?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome. "That exhausted her! That wouldn't have exhausted me!"

"Well, you-never mind," Sango said. "You're too stubborn to listen."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, it is morning now," Miroku said. "And since she was up all night and used her powers, I wouldn't blame her for being exhausted. Plus she's a human."

SO WHAT DO YOUTHINK OF MY STORY SO FAR i KNOW IT KINDA SUCKS BUT IF YOU DO READ MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Is she still asleep?" Inuyasha asked as Kaede entered the room he and the others were in.

"Yes, she is," Kaede said.

"This has been going on for three days," Inuyasha said. He got up and went over to Kagome's room.

Sango got up to stop him, but Miroku gently grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I think he needs to be alone with her for a while," Miroku said.

Sango sighed and sat down. "I guess you're right."

Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder. "Of course I'm right. Just like I'm right that you and I should be okay."

Sango took his arm off him in disgust. "How many times do I have to tell you! DON"T TOUCH ME! AND YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!"

Inuaysha kneeled down beside Kagome. "So that wasted all your energy. Damn it, I almost failed in protecting you! No, I did fail you!"

"No, Inuyasha, you didn't," Kagome whispered in her sleep.

"Huh?" Inuyasha leaned over Kagome. "Are you awake?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha sighed and sat back down. "I can never protect you that well when I'm human, can I? Why can't I be full demon! Then I could protect you even better!"

"Inuyasha, I like you the way you are," Kagome said waking up. "I know you think you're weak when you're human, but you're not. In fact, when that arrow was about to hit me, not only was I trying to get Kikyo to help me and concentrate, it was you who gave me the strength. Inuyasha, human or not, you will always give me the strength I need."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "that is the most unconvincing, cheesiest thing you have ever told me about."

"Unconvincing! Cheesiest!" Kagome asked outraged. "I was telling the truth! It wasn't dome story I put together for your enjoyment! You are my strength, you inconsiderate person! SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

"Hmph!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"They should be in that village," Riku said.

"Okay!" Rin said. "Come with me."

"Uh, Rin, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, well the people there know I'm Naraku's son and will try to kill me. Especially Inuyasha and the others."

"Yeah, well, they know I'm with Sesshomaru. Doesn't that mean they'll try to kill me, too?"

"They won't because you're a kid. Okay, I am, too, but that doesn't count. Oh, never mind!"

Rin looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "Please." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Riku sighed. "Okay."

"Great!" Rin said happily. She dragged Riku with her into the village.

Shippo and Kirara were asleep in the corner of the room.

"Come on, Sango. Shippo and Kirara are still asleep," Miroku said.

Sango slapped his hand away. "No, Miroku."

"You know you feel the same way I do," Miroku said. "Why can't you admit it?"

Sango blushed. _Why can't I admit it?_ She sighed and looked towards Miroku.

_Maybe she doesn't like me,_ Miroku thought.

Sango went over to him and sat next to him. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I-"

"Hate me, right?"

"What?"

"You hate me, right?"

_Is that what he thinks? Well, duh, Sango. You are always acting mean towards the guy. But he always touches me in places. That's true. So, there. I have a good reason to be mean to him, but…_ "Miroku, the truth is, I do l-" She felt a hand on her butt. She grabbed out her boomerang and hit Miroku on the head. "Pervert!"

"Ow," Miroku said rubbing his head.

Just then the door opened. In it came Riku and Rin.

Miroku and Sango got up and grabbed out their weapons.

Rin quickly ran behind Riku. Riku grabbed out his sword.

"Okay, just to let you know I come in peace," Riku said. "I came to drop Rin off."

Rin came out from behind and put her hands on her hips. "You're staying with me, got that!"

Riku sighed.

Sango put her boomerang away. She went over to Rin. "Sesshomaru is looking for you."

"How did you manage to escape?" Miroku asked.

"Riku helped me," Rin said.

"I thought he was on Naraku's side," Sango said.

"I may disagree with my father's ways, but I refuse to betray him," Riku said.

"You must love your father dearly to do so," Miroku said. "I'm not sure I could do the same."

"Don't worry," Sango said. "I can promise you that you won't be the one who kills Naraku."

Koga sat down on a tree branch, looking towards Kaede's village. "It's hard to believe that Kagome has powers that could destroy a demon with one hit. But then again, no one expected the Shikon Jewel to be so troublesome. Because of it Naraku was created, Kikyo was killed, Inuyasha was put into a deep slumber that lasted for fifty years, many demons and humans were corrupted by it, and many have been harmed or killed because of it. But it has also brought good things. It has brought us all together, it has given us friendship, courage, hope, knowledge, light, and, dare I say it, love, it has given me Kagome, the one that I love and will always protect. My dear Kagome, I've failed you once, but I won't fail you again. I promise."

Inuyasha got up. "Well, I was telling the truth, too. That is the most unconvincing, cheesiest thing you have ever told me."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Kagome said. "I was such an idiot to think you felt the same way for me I do for you. You jerk!" She stormed out of the room and into the one Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Riku were in.

Inuyasha looked at her in bewilderment. "Feel the same way she does for me? Does she mean she-Kagome, waddaya mean that I don't feel the same way for you that you do for me!" He entered the room Kagome was in. "Well!"

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha," Rin said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked towards Rin and Riku. "Okay, where's that ba-"

"Sit!" Kagome said.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha demanded getting up.

"Don't cuss around children."

"What! But I cuss around Shippo a lot and you never do anything about it!"

"True, but whenever you do the enemy is right there. Riku and Rin aren't our enemies. Naraku, Kanna, Sesshomaru, and maybe Kikyo are our enemies."

"Feh! Kikyo isn't, okay!"

"Actually she us, considering she works for Naraku and tries to kill you, and Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Shudd up, monk. No one asked you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sensitive topic," Sango muttered. "Maybe too sensitive for Inuyasha. I know talking about Kohaku would be."

"Talking about Sango is not a sensitive topic for me!" Inuyasha said. "At least I have a living brother."

"That's it!" Sango said. She was about to unsheathe her sword, but Miroku took her hand in his stopping her. "Wh-what are you doing?" At the moment she was freaked out. Miroku normally wouldn't hold her hand to stop her from an argument or fight.

"Sango, it's true that Inuyasha shouldn't say such things considering he's still in love with his dead girlfriend," Miroku said, ("Hey!" Inuyasha said.)"but killing him won't make him take it back."

"Miroku," Sango said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, um, I think we should leave these two alone for a while," Kagome said blushing a little. She had always known how Sango felt for Miroku and knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Leave? Why? All Miroku is going to do is ruin the moment by touching Sango somewhere," Inuyasha said.

Kagome woke Shippo and Kirara up. "Riku, Rin, can you two watch these guys? You know, just take them somewhere else around this village other than here. Inuyasha and I need to take a walk and talk."

"Sure," Riku said.

"Mission accepted," Rin said.

Shippo yawned. "Oh, well, at least I have someone to plat with other than Kirara."

Kirara meowed. Riku, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara left.

"I still don't see why we have to leave," Inuyasha said.

Kagome grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. "Sango and Miroku need to realize their feelings for each other." She let go of his ear. "So, while we're waiting for them, why don't we take a walk in the forest?"

"Give me a break, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"He's not suitable to take you for a walk in that forest, my dear Kagome," Koga said, "so I shall take you for a walk instead."

"What do you mean I'm not suitable!" Inuyasha asked. "I know that forest like the back of my hand!"

"Koga, I asked Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You see, we need to talk about stuff. So, Inuyasha, please."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay, I'll take a walk with you." _I'll do anything to make Koga angry or jealous_.

"Great," Kagome said smiling.

Koga left.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the forest.

"It's been a while," Kagome said, "since we've been alone like this."

"So," Inuyasha said, "what's your point?"

"I'm just saying it's been a while," Kagome said. "Don't you think it's a nice day?"

"Uh, I guess so," Inuyasha said. "I don't really care, though."

"How could you not care if it's a nice day?"

"Well, it's just this day and forest remind me of the day Kikyo…"

"Oh, you mean when she put you to sleep. Inuyasha, it's all in the past. Just like me accidentally breaking the Shikon Jewel. Just like Miroku's father being sucked up by his wind tunnel. Just like the Thunder Brothers killing Shippo's family. And just like Naraku turning Kohaku against Sango. Inuyasha, we've all lost someone we're close to. I lost my father a long time ago."

"Huh? Your father? How did he die?"

"Dad was killed." Kagome felt a tear go down her cheek. "He was killed in a war. Many men were. But there's no use crying over it because there's nothing I could've done to stop him from being killed. I guess my dad dying isn't as bad as-"

"Naraku being the reason Kikyo died, me being put into a sleep, Miroku losing his father because of the curse Naraku put into his family, and Sango seeing her whole family killed by her brother because Naraku was controlling him plus seeing her brother being killed after he's no longer under control," Inuyasha said, "Then there's the Shikon Jewel. It's because of it that Kikyo is dead, Naraku came, I was put to sleep, Sango's village was attacked, Shippo came to us, we met Koga, and Miroku joined us."

"Are you saying that meeting them was bad?"

"No."

"Well, it's brought us all together. Because of it, Shippo no longer is alone, Miroku finally has a girlfriend, Sango has friends, I met you, you were awakened, Koga is our friend, and, Inuyasha, you and I are friends."

"Whatever." Inuyasha looked towards the tree Kikyo had pinned him on.

"You're thinking about Kikyo, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked towards Kagome. "Feh! Why would I be thinking about her?"

"You think I know?"

"Well, for your information, I wasn't."

"Then why were you looking towards the tree she put you to sleep on?"

"Because-because-because I can."

"That's not a good reason!"

"It is to me, so there!"

"Inuyasha, you are-"

"I don't care, Kagome! It's none of your business what I was thinking about!"

"You're right, it's not, but I'm your friend and friends talk to each other. Especially close friends. I was just trying to help."

"You're right. Kagome, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. It's just, Kikyo…"

Kagome put her hand on his arm. "I know. You don't have to explain."

Inuyasha met her eyes. "Kagome…"

Kagome smiled. "Now what do you say? Why don't we go see if Miroku and Sango are done being alone?"

Inuyasha slightly smiled. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Sango sat down next to Miroku on the porch. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"I don't know," Miroku said. "Listen, Sango, we have to keep our love a secret. If our enemies found out, I don't know what they'll do. But the mere thought of losing you is heart aching."

"Don't worry, Miroku, I don't get hurt that much in battle and I haven't died yet and will not do so so easily," Sango said. "And that day will not come so soon."

"Yes, I suppose so. And I will not die so early, either," Miroku said.

"Well, that's nice to know," Naraku said looking into Kanna's mirror. "But I don't really care for the monk or demon huntress' weakness. I want to know Inuyasha's."

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Kanna said. "But so far all I've come up with is Kikyo."

"Then keep an eye on Kikyo's reincarnation. She's bound to let us know without knowing she's helping us," Naraku said.

Kagome stood in front of Sango and Miroku. "I hope we're not interrupting you guys."

Sango got up. "No, Kagome, you and the others aren't interrupting anything. We've had enough time together."

"I hope they didn't kiss," Riku whispered to Rin.

"Eeewww," Rin said.

Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"Then I'm glad we were gone," Rin said.

"Why is Riku laughing?" Shippo asked. "Rin, what did you tell him?"

Rin whispered what Riku and her had said into Shippo's ear.

"Eeewww," Shippo said.

Riku began laughing even harder.

"Kids," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome slightly smiled. She put her hand on Inuyasha's arm. "You were a kid once, don't you remember?"

Inuyasha took her hand off his arm. "I whether not remember my childhood."

_Oh, yeah, that's right. He didn't have a good childhood_, Kagome thought. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot? I don't see how you could've forgotten," Inuyasha said. "I guess it's not that important to you if you forgot."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but still!" Inuyasha said.

"You are so stubborn!"

"And I'm proud of it."

"Not only that, you're immature, insensitive-"

"I am not immature and insensitive!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"This is going to take a while," Shippo said.

"Do they always argue?" Riku asked.

"It appears that way doesn't it?" Rin asked. "But I bet this is their way, um, what's that word?"

"Flirting?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Rin said.

"She's right," Sango said, "it does look like they're flirting."

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing. "We're not flirting!"

"Sure," Miroku said.

"Kagome would never flirt with that mutt," Koga said appearing beside Shippo.

"I am not a mutt!" Inuyasha said. "And why wouldn't she be flirting with me!"

"Because you're rude, selfish, insensitive-"

"And she likes me and would whether be with me," Koga said interrupting Kagome.

"I would not whether be with you!" Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "And she says I'm rude."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Koga demanded.

"You interrupted her and last I checked it's rude to do that!" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Of course, I really don't care," Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _I knew it was too good to be true_. "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell down. He got up. _I knew I shouldn't have said that._ "Kagome, you know what-"

"No, I don't know what," Kagome said.

"Lemme finish."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Yeah, that's a good reason."

"Will you shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I would if you wouldn't say that word!"

"Oh, what word? Do you mean…sit!"

Inuyasha got back up angrily. "You are so-"

"So what?" Kagome asked. "Intelligent? Pretty? A-"

"Difficult!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I am not!"

"You are too!" Inuyasha said.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"You would think they would've learned to quit arguing," Shippo said.

"I told you they're not arguing they're flirting," Sango said.

"Yes, that would be true," Miroku said.

"My Kagome would never flirt with that mutt though I couldn't blame him for flirting with her. I mean she is quite beautiful," Koga said.

"We don't care," Sango and Miroku muttered.

"Hm, they seem to argue a lot, but when it comes to battles they work as a team and are best friends," Kanna said.

"This I could use as my advantage," Naraku said.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a lake. "Naraku, you will soon die as you have taken something very precious to me from me."

_Precious? Does he really like that human?_ Jaken thought.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"There are Shikon shards in this area," Kikyo said. She was standing in front of a cave. Suddenly a pack of wolves surrounded her. Three wolf demons appeared beside them.

"Who are you?" the first one asked.

"And what do you want?" the second asked.

"The two Shikon shards you have in your possession," Kikyo said looking at the third wolf demon. "As for my name, you have no need to know it."

"Why do you the shards?" the first one asked.

"That is of no importance," Kikyo said.

"Maybe not to you," the second said, "but it is to us. Now speak."

"Fine then," Kikyo said. She grabbed out an arrow and aimed it on her bow. "Have it your way."

"So, where are we going next, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Wherever there are Shikon shards," Inuyasha said.

"Then I guess you'll be happy to know that my pack of wolves and wolf demons have two shards in their possession," Koga said.  
Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around to face Koga. "And you're just now telling us!"

"I had to know if I could trust you," Koga said. "Of course, I've always trusted Kagome. I have also learned to trust everyone else. However, I still don't trust you."

"Why not!" Inuyasha demanded.

"The way you always act, I wouldn't even be sure if I could trust you at first," Kagome muttered. "Especially if you tried to kill me!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

_Of course, he has saved me numerous times,_ Kagome thought. _Which is what gained me his trust_. Her cheeks started turning red. _Oh, no, am I blushing!_ Her cheeks went even redder. _I am blushing_!

"Huh? Kagome, you're turning red," Kagome said.

"My dear Kagome, why are you turning red?" Koga asked.

"Um, um, oh, don't worry about it," Kagome said. _This is so humiliating._

"You're whole face is turning red," Inuyasha said. "I get it, you're blushing!"

"Blushing? But why?" Sango asked.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome cried and rushed ahead of them on the mountain trail. _This is so humiliating. I can't let any of them see me blushing like this_. "Especially Inuyasha."

"I guess we'll have to split up and look for her," Miroku said. "Sango and I will go east. Koga and Shippo will go west. Inuyasha, you will go north."

"Fine with me," Inuyasha said. He started heading north. "Why bother looking for her? It's not like she's important anymore. There's Kikyo who can now help. I mean if Kagome can see them, Kikuo can, too. So if she wants to go back home, it's fine with me." He then remembered the dream he had the day Kikyo had taken the shards from Kagome._ But I have to protect Kagome even though at the moment she's practically useless to me._

_You know that's not true_, a voice said.

Inuyasha stopped. "Who's there?"

_What kind of question is that?_ The voice asked.

Inuyasha grabbed out Tessaiga. "That's it. Come out, you coward!"

_Coward? Funny you should say that. Considering I am you!_ The voice said.

"Me?" Inuyasha questioned.

_Yeah, you! Do I have to spell it for you? Anyway, I am your thoughts that are in the corner of your brain. Once in a while I remind you of things you think aren't important,_ the voice said.

Inuyasha put his sword away. "Feh!"

_Anyway, you know Kagome is very important to you and could be put into danger if you don't hurry and find her,_ the voice said. _Now use your nose and find her._

"I hope Kagome is alright," Sango said.

Miroku put Sango's hand in his. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right," Sango said.

"Why did I have to go with you?" Shippo asked. "I want to go with Sango!"

"Ahh, be quiet," Koga said. "Besides I wanted to go with Inuyasha to make sure if he does find her that he won't try taking her from me."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha won't. He's too stubborn to do so."

"Huh? I knew it. He does like my woman," Koga said. "Of course, I will be the one who finds her. When I do, I will show the whole world that Kagome belongs to me."

Kagome stopped in front of a cave with a lake in front of it. Kagome kneeled down on the shore of the lake. "If I was blushing back there because of what I was thinking does that mean-"

"So, my reincarnation, you are here," a voice said.

Kagome turned around and gasped as Kikyo grabbed out an arrow and aimed it. "K-Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled. "Before I kill you, I just want you to know Inuyasha is next and will forever be mine."

"Why did we have to stay behind?" Rin asked picking a carrot and placing it in her basket.

"We had to because this is too dangerous," Riku said. "More dangerous for you that is."

"What do you mean more dangerous for me!" Rin demanded.

Riku sighed. "Forget it."

"Uh-uh," Rin said. "I have to find Sesshomeru."

"What if he goes to this village and finds you are gone?" Riku asked. "How do you think he would feel?"

"That doesn't matter because he won't," Rin said.

"How do you know?" Riku asked.

"Because he thinks I've been kidnapped; therefore, he'll be looking for Naraku," Rin said.

"But what if-"

"No more questions. We have to leave now!" Rin said not letting Riku finish.

Riku sighed. He then saw Kaede coming towards them. "Lady Kaede, can you please tell Rin why she has to stay here."

Kaede went over to the two. "Stay here? I see no real reason why you should. Sesshomaru wouldn't come looking for Rin even if Inuyasha and his friends tell him. He would leave Rin behind thinking it would be safer for her. But demons can come and take her."

"In other words, it's better for us to go look for Sesshomeru," Rin said looking towards Riku. "Got that?"

Riku sighed. "You win."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled Kagome's scent, a very familiar scent that was similar to Kagome's but not as gentle, and the scent of blood. "Kagome!" He ran towards the scents.

"No!" Kagome cried as Kikyo released the arrow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He pushed Kagome towards the lake. His shoulder had been hit. Kagome fell into the lake.

Kagome hid behind a boulder. "Inuyasha, I'm wearing white you know!"

"Kagome, not right now!" Inuyasha said_. Sheesh, you save the girl and instead of thanking you she criticizes you._

_Inuyasha is wounded, but why did he save me? I mean I don't have any Shikon shards and usually when he saves me he says he did it to protect the shards,_ Kagome thought. _And then he has Kikyo who can see them and therefore, according to him, can help him find the remaining shards. So why? Why would you save me, Inuyasha? Even get wounded in the process of doing so?_

"Why did you save her?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha took the arrow out. "Because I have to protect her. It's because of you I now realize this, Kikyo."

"What do you mean because of me?" Kikyo asked her eyes narrowing.

"You know that nightmare thingy you put on all of us? Well, when I was trying to convince you I would always protect you, this light thingy appeared telling me I had to protect someone else. At first, I didn't know who until Kagome with her smiling face appeared in that light. That is what awakened me and reminded me of Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo shot a dark look at Kagome. "So you choose her over me?"

Inuyasha now was unsure what to say.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha."

"Well?" Kikyo asked.

Koga sniffed the air. He smelled the scents of Kagome, a scent similar to Kagome's, the scent of blood, and- "That mutt! He's with Kagome! And she's in trouble!" He picked Shippo up and started running north.

Kirara growled angrily.

"What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango asked.

"She doesn't look too happy," Miroku said.

Kikyo went over to Inuyasha and put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Do you pick me or her?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome. Her face was full of concern. _Only one person has truly been worried about me, treated my wounds even though I told her that it would heal, and has healed my heart as well as many others. _Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo. "Kikyo, I still love you but-" He kissed her. "You're dead and it's time for you and me to get over the past and move on." He took her arms off him. "Good bye, my sweet Kikyo." He grabbed out Tessaiga and killed her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as he put his sword away and fell to his knees. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Kagome ran over to him, kneeled down, and hugged him.

"Why Kagome? Why did it have to be this way?" Inuyasha sobbed. "It's bad enough that I had a bad childhood and had been betrayed by the one I love, but then I end up being the who really betrayed her."

"That's it. Just let it all out," Kagome said. "It's okay."

"So, the mutt is crying," a voice said.

Kagome turned around to see Koga and Shippo.

"What happened, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Why is Inuyasha crying?"

"Yes, I, too would like to know," Miroku said. Kirara appeared with Sango and Miroku on her back.

"I don't think we need an explanation as to why," Sango said spotting Kikyo.

"We should give her a proper burial and hope she rests in peace," Kagome said. "Miroku, could you-"

"Of course," Miroku said getting off Kirara. "But before I do so, I want you to tell me if she has any Shikon shards and if Inuyasha wants anything to remember Kikyo by."

"She has two shards. Both of them are in her quiver," Kagome said._ As for anything to remember Kikyo by… _She looked towards Inuyasha._ I think he has enough to remember her by. I mean I almost have the same scent as her, I look just like her, and we both use healing herbs, have mystical powers, and use a bow and arrows. I would just be torturing him_. She went beside Kikyo and took the shards. "I need to go home for a while. Sango, is it okay if I use Kirara to go to the well?"

"Of course," Sango said.

Kagome went to her room and lied down on her bed. "Inuyasha, why must you suffer so much? I wish there was something I could do."

Buyo pressed the on/off button on the remote for the T.V.

"I need to think of something to get us all away from that stuff. To get Kikyo off Inuyasha's mind and the fact that Naraku has most of the shards off everyone else's minds," Kagome said.

T.V. announcer voice: "Have too much on mind? Too stressful to think? Then you need a vacation in Disney-"

"That's it!" Kagome said. "A vacation. That's what we all need!" She got up. "I'm genius!" She got off the bed. "To make it even better, there's a carnival tomorrow! Oh, I can't wait to tell the others!" She put on her shoes and jumped into the well.

"So, any questions?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, are you sure Inuyasha can come?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Of course I can come!"

"Well, you were crying and-"

"I was not crying!"

"Oh, then what were you doing?"

"I just had something in my eye."

"Yeah, tears."

"I was not-"

"Will you two quit arguing!" Kagome demanded. "That was so one hour ago, okay? Now, Inuyasha, are you sure you're okay?"

"What is it with you people!" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm okay!"

"Grouch," Kagome muttered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said in an innocent voice.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Kagome."

"Anyway, let's-"

"Kagome."

"Go."

"Kagome!"

"Right now!" Kagome ran off. The others followed with Inuyasha in the lead. She smiled. "Last one there is a sore loser!"

Koga threw Shippo off his shoulder. Miroku and Sango smiled at each other. Shippo ran after Koga angrily. Kirara jumped on top of his head. Inuyasha drew closer to Kagome. Kagome smiled even more. Her plan had worked.

"I am beating you, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sota said. He was playing Kingdom Hearts and was going against Ursula.

"Sota, get off that game, now!" his grandpa said.

"Why?" Sota asked.

"Because I have to train you," his grandpa said.

"Train me?" Sota asked. "To what?"

"Be a priest," his grandpa said. "I need a heir to this temple and I can't train your sister because she keeps going to that other world."

"Um, Grandpa, I just remembered, I, uh, promised my friends I would meet them at Pizza Hut," Sota said. He ran off.

"Why? Why must I have grand chi-"

The door opened. Kagome walked in with Inuyasha and the others following.

"Hi, Grandpa," Kagome said. "You remember Inuyasha, right?"

"Of course I remember," her grandpa said.

"Well, these are our other friends from the feudal era," Kagome said. "This is Sango; she's a demon huntress, this is Miroku who is a monk, this is Shippo and he's a cute little fox demon, and this is Koga who is a wolf demon."

Koga went over to her grandpa. "Do I have permission to marry your beautiful adorable granddaughter? For I love her very much."

Kagome started blushing.

Inuyasha looked at Koga angrily.

"Hmm, so you love her, eh? Well," her grandpa said, "I guess you could-"

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried.

"But I was hoping Inuyasha would," her grandpa continued. "But if you two really love each other-"

"Grandpa, I don't love him!" Kagome yelled. "He loves me!"

"You know what, gramps, if Kagome doesn't love him you shouldn't force her to marry him," Inuyasha said.

"I suppose you're right," her grandpa said.

"Of course, I really don't care," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's grandpa went over to Inuyasha. "How about you marry my granddaughter?"

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried.

"What!" Koga asked.

"Marry your granddaughter!" Inuyasha asked. "Um, are you sure about that? Because I don't like her or anything like that."

"And I don't like him like that, Grandpa," Kagome said. "I only brought Inuyasha and everyone here because we need a vacation from that world. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change my clothes." She ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later she came back down. She now wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with a v-neck, a sky blue mini skirt, black dress shoes, and carried a white purse. "Now let's go. First stop, the mall!"

"Wow! What's this?" Shippo said taking an action figure off the shelf.

"Oh, that's Goku from DBZ," Kagome said, "but we're not here to get toys. We're here for clothes. So, put that back from where you got it from."

Shippo obeyed. He then followed the others into the JcPenny's store.

Kagome first looked in the junior section for Sango. She grabbed out some jeans and shirts and handed them to Sango. She then told Sango to try them on in the dressing room. A couple of minutes later Sango came out wearing a dark blue long sleeve turtleneck and blue jeans. She gave the rest of the clothes to Kagome.

"I liked these out of all those," Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Now go change back into your other clothes while I put these away."

Sango went back into the changing room while Kagome put the rest of the clothes away. After Sango came back out and Kagome put the clothes away, they went to the men's section.

"Umm, well, I'm a girl so I really don't know what you guys would like," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at the shirts. "Kagome, all this clothes is lame."

"Well, you're not coming with me looking like that," Kagome said. "So find something."

"Fine," Inuyasha said. He grabbed a Lakers jersey and baggy jeans. "I'll take these."

"You might want to try them on first," Kagome said.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said. He went into the fitting room.

Kagome went over to the caps. "I need something that will cover his ears."

Miroku grabbed a short sleeve black shirt and regular jeans. "Lady Kagome, should I try these on?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kagome said. She grabbed a Dodgers cap. "This'll do."

A couple of minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came out. Kagome put the cap on Inuyasha.

"What the-Kagome, what the heck is this thing?" Inuyasha asked. "It's making my ears uncomfortable."

"It's a cap," Kagome said. "Just wear it, okay."

Koga grabbed a green muscle shirt, brown leather jacket, regular jeans, and sunglasses. He soon came out of the fitting room. "So, how do I look, Kagome?"

"Uh, great," Kagome lied. _Actually, you look like a gangster. Then again, Inuyasha kind of does, too_.

After putting their normal clothes on, paying for the new clothes, and putting the new clothes back on, they went to the shoe store.

Inuyasha grabbed a pair of black sneakers. Miroku grabbed regular tennis shoes. Koga took a pair of black boots. Sango took a pair of black shoes. Shippo, whose shoe size was very hard to find, took a pair of brown boots in baby size one. Kagome gave them socks. They then paid for the shoes and socks then went to the baby store.

Shippo grabbed black jeans, white t-shirt, and a black vest. Kagome gave him a long black coat and put the vest away telling him that he needed to cover his tail. After paying for that, Kagome dragged Koga and Shippo into the ladies restroom after making sure no one was there.

"You guys need to wear your hair down because of your ears," Kagome said. "I don't know any other way to cover them."

Koga and Shippo took their hair down. Koga looked like some gangster rock star. Shippo just looked like an adorable little boy. After leaving the restroom, they went to the food court on the second floor.

Shippo got a kid's meal and a small coke from Burger King, Koga got a slice of supreme pizza from Domino's, Miroku and Sango both got Chinese from the Panda Express, Kagome and Inuyasha got Japanese from the Teriyaki restaurant.

"This is really good," Shippo said.

"Yeah," Koga said.

"I wish we had food from this world in ours," Miroku said.

"Is it that good?" Kagome asked.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said.

"We should have these kinds of foods in our world," Sango said.

Kagome looked down at her food. _This food will be in your world someday, it's just you won't live to be there when it is._

"Kagome, you gonna eat or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Guess I'm not I'm not hungry after all," Kagome said smiling. "You can have-"

"Great!" Inuyasha said. He took her food and started eating away.

"Kagome, are you feeling well?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Kagome said. _Not really. What will happen to you guys after we gather all the Shikon shards?_

"Kagome, where are we going next?" Koga asked.

"Oh, um, I guess to the movies," Kagome said.

Instead of getting nachos, popcorn, candy, and soda, Kagome and the others went straight to their seats. After a bit of trouble on how to sit down followed by an accidental sit from Kagome to Inuyasha, they were soon seated and the movie, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, soon started. Kagome decided they should see it because they could relate to it plus she wanted to see it.

Sango and Miroku held hands when it got to Aragorn and Arwen having to split up. Shippo closed his eyes and said eeewww when the two kissed. Koga imagined himself as Aragorn and Kagome as Arwen. Kagome enjoyed the movie. Inuyasha just watched Kagome when it got to Aragorn and Arwen.

After the movie, they went to the arcade to play video games. Kagome put a dollar into a coin machine.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo asked. "And why putting paper in the machine?"

"Oh, I'm doing that for game coins," Kagome said. "You know, so we can play the games."

"Oh," Shippo said.

The coins came out. Kagome took them and was about to show Shippo how to play the games when Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm.

"Kagome," he said turning her to face him, "do you call this thing a video game?" He was pointing a finger at a Street Fighter game.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Do you want me to show you how to play it?"

"Huh? Uh, sure, whatever," Inuyasha said.

Kagome put a coin in it, picked her person, and began playing. "It's been a while since I played one of these games."

Inuyasha watched her.

"This is so cool!" Shippo said.

"I wish we had those in our world," Koga said.

Kagome quit pushing the buttons.

"Kagome, you're gonna die if you don't do something," Inuyasha said.

_You guys will have these in your world, but none of you will be alive. Not even Inuyasha, Shippo, or Koga because you, the demons, don't exist,_ Kagome thought.

The screen flashed game over.

"Kagome, were you not winning earlier?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, um, I was, but I guess I wasn't paying attention after some time," Kagome said. She turned around smiling. "Who wants to go next?"

"Isn't there a carnival tonight?" Sango asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, and it's going to start soon," Kagome said. "We had better get home and get ready."

"Geez, how long does it take for a girl to get dressed?" Inuyasha asked. He and the others were back in their normal clothes. Kagome had told them it was all right for tonight.

A couple of minutes later, Kagome came down stairs wearing three layers of kimono. The one that was visible was blue, the one underneath that was bright pink, and the last one was white. She also wore sandals. "Well, let's go."

"Kagome, you are as beautiful as the moon," Koga said. "She will shine her light upon your every graceful move, and your eyes will sparkle like her children, the stars."

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

"Feh! I hate the moon," Inuyasha said.

"I guess you do," Kagome said. "Human by the new moon, half demon most of the year, and-"

"Full demon forever when I get all the Shikon shards and the Shikon Jewel comes back," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked down at him sadly. _Then we will part. I don't want to leave you guys. My dear friends who do not exist in my era. Why? Why must we part_?

Inuyasha met her eyes and looked away. "We gonna go or not?"

"Yes, let's leave," Kagome said.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll give everyone some of my money and you can all do whatever you want here," Kagome said. "But only in the carnival, got it?"

"Yes," everyone said.

Kagome gave them some of her money. Sango and Miroku, holding hands, went in one direction. Shippo followed Koga in a different direction.

"So, Inuyasha, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really care," Inuyasha said.

"Hey, you want to go and try to capture goldfish?" Kagome said.

"Only if I can eat it," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, you can watch," Kagome said. She went over to the fish and gave the man the money. He handed her the net.

Inuyasha went over to her and watched. Kagome caught a fish. The man put it into a bag with bag with water in it. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and smiled.

"Do you want to try?" Kagome asked.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. He paid the man and took the net. He spotted a fish and went for it, but broke the net. The man laughed and Inuyasha looked at him angrily.

Kagome went over to him and paid the man. She then put the net into Inuyasha's hand and with her hand she guided his. "First you have to watch the fish and try not to scare it," she said. "Then you have to follow it with the net slowly. Finally, when it's distracted you gently, but swiftly go towards it, and, tadaa, you've caught it." She took her hand away from his. The man put the fish in the bag with her other fish. She smiled. Inuyasha looked towards her.

"Anymore?" the man asked.

"No, thanks," Kagome said. She joined Inuyasha. The two began to walk.

"I will win everything I possibly can for Kagome," Koga said. "Then she will pick me over that mutt. And we will live together forever!"

"Koga, I want that thing," Shippo said. "Kagome said it's called a hotdog and I'm hungry."

Koga sighed and went over and ordered two hotdogs and two Pepsi's.

Miroku handed Sango a teddy bear he had won from one of the games. This was the third one he had won for her. It was white as snow, had angel wings, and held a heart saying I Love You.

"You know, you haven't been acting like yourself lately," Miroku said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kagome," Sango said. "Don't you think she's the one who's been acting odd lately?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Miroku said, "but I'm sure Inuyasha will turn her back to normal."

Sango leaned her head against his shoulder. "I hope you're right."

"So, what do you want to do next?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked around when he spotted a young couple.

"Oh, Ranma, can you win me that?" the girl asked.

"Win it yourself, Akanae," the boy said.

Akanae put her hands on her hips. "Win it now, Ranma or else!'

Ranma sighed and paid the man.

The two reminded him of him and Kagome. If he was the boy right now and Kagome was the girl and Inuyasha didn't listen he would've been sat.

"Do you want to go on a ride?" Kagome asked.

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I really don't know if I want to," Kagome said.

"Are you scared?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the lighted up Ferris wheel.

"I'm not sure what I am," Kagome said. "I wasn't really sure if I wanted to come here in the first place."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Lately I've been thinking about the future."

"What about it?"

"You know my world is your future, right?"

"Yeah. So?'

"Well, in this world demons don't exist meaning you, Shippo, and Koga aren't in this era. You guys aren't alive. And Sango and Miroku won't even be alive because they're human. My point being after this is all over I will never see you guys again," Kagome said.

Inuyasha hugged her. She began crying.

"I'll miss you guys so much," Kagome said.

"I would miss you," Inuyasha said, "but the Shikon Jewel was from this world so you have to bring it with you and protect it. Since it'll be with you, though, you can come and visit us anytime you like."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I-"

"Do you want to go on a ride?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll go with you."

"Will you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

The two went over to the Ferris wheel, gave the man the tickets, and took their seats.

Inuyasha watched the moon. Kagome watched the sky. She saw a shooting star and made a wish. She then lied her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"I like you the way you are. Please, don't ever change," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked back at the moon. "I will if you promise you will never leave me behind."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "I wish this night would never end."

Meanwhile high in the sky…Kanna and Naraku watched Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't think you can escape me so easily, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Now that I know your weakness my life will be much more easier."

"Kagome should be careful what she wishes for," Kanna said. Her mirror lighted up.

The two began laughing evilly.

IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR YOU KNOW THAT IM GOING TO ASK YOU TO PLEASE PLEASE INFINITY PLEASE REVEIW


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The sky suddenly darkened and the lights went out. All the rides stopped and the restaurants shut down.

Inuyasha looked around confused and woke Kagome up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kagome said. She looked down to find she and Inuyasha were at the very top. She jumped back and hugged Inuyasha out of fright.

Sango and Miroku's grip on their hands tightened.

"Something's not right," Sango said.

"Let's find Kagome and the others," Miroku said.

"Grrr, I can't believe this," Koga said. "I could've won Kagome that teddy bear."

"Koga," a voice said.

Koga turned around to see Kagome.

"Miroku! Miroku! Great, I can't believe I lost him," Sango said. She walked on when she thought she spotted him. "Miroku, there you-" She gasped.

"Sango! Sango! Where are you!" Miroku yelled. "I can't believe this."

"Miroku, there you are," a voice said.

Miroku turned around to see Sango running towards him happily. Miroku held his arms open ready to hug her.

Shippo saw Inuyasha and the others leaving. "Hey! Where are you guys going? Are we leaving already? Hey!" He ran after them. Instead of them being there, their clothes greeted him. Shippo sat down. "They left me behind, didn't they?" He began crying.

Sango fell to her knees. All her friends were dead. Kohaku appeared and attacked her.

Miroku stood there happily when his wind tunnel started sucking him and Sango up. He began screaming.

Kagome went over to Koga and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned around and began kissing Inuyasha. Koga watched, heartbroken and in shock, fear and anger. The two turned and smiled evilly. They then began walking away.

Koga fell down and reached out his hand. "No, Kagome. No!"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and was glad he was still with her. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder.

"Something smells fishy," Inuyasha said. "And I don't think it's your fish. Try to keep close to me, okay?"

Kagome put her arms around his waist. "Okay."

Inuyasha and her got up. The two then jumped down.

"Ow!" Kagome cried and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha kneeled down next to her. "What hurts?"

Kagome groaned. "My ankle. I think I sprained it from that jump."

Inuyasha looked up at the Ferris wheel. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to come and jump down here with me." He looked at her again. "But I couldn't leave you up there defenseless." He looked away. "Because I couldn't bear to lose you." He felt a hand on his arm and turned around to see Kagome smiling.

"And you won't lose me," Kagome said. "I couldn't let you feel that pain again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I-"

"Inuyasha," a voice said.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked towards the direction the voice came from. Standing there was-

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

Sango got up. "Kohaku, it's me, your sister. Listen, I know Naraku is controlling you, but you have to fight it. Please, Kohaku."

"Fight me," Kohaku said.

Sango shook her head. "How can I? I can't kill you, my own brother. I don't care if you are under Naraku's control, you're my brother and I could never harm you."

Kohaku lowered his weapon. "Sango, I'm sorry." He disappeared.

Sango woke up. "Was it a dream?"

"No, this isn't real!" Miroku said. "It can't be!" He woke up and looked at his hand. "Nightmare?"

Koga got up. "Would Kagome do that to me? No, she is too kind. She would not torture me that way. She would tell me. I, too, must come to the realization that she may love that mutt. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun making him jealous." Koga woke up. "Was it some kind of test?"

Shippo continued crying. "Why? Why does everyone leave me?" He then pictured playing with Rin and Riku, hanging out with Kagome and Koga, making fun of Inuyasha, riding on Kirara, hanging around Miroku, and having fun with Sango. "No, they're my friends and would never leave me behind." He woke up. "Oh, it was a dream. A very mean one."

Kikyo grabbed out an arrow and aimed it. Inuyasha got up and grabbed out Tessaiga.

"Prepare to die, traitor," Kikyo said.

"You forget, you don't do so well in close combat," Inuyasha said. He began charging.

Kagome tried getting up.

"Hello," a voice said.

Kagome turned around to see Kanna. Kanna's mirror lighted up. Kagome fell to the ground asleep.

Kagome got up. "Huh? My ankle doesn't hurt anymore. Oh, well." She soon discovered she was surrounded by forest. "Why does this place look so familiar?" She then heard two voices.

"I am, too," a boy's voice said. "I can't believe I was so blind to see it."

That voice. I know it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She began running towards the voices. She finally arrived there. Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. She gasped and began to run towards Inuyasha except she couldn't. A magic barrier was keeping her away from him. She began banging on the barrier and calling out Inuyasha's name. Tears began going down her cheeks. "Inuyasha!" She fell to her knees. "Inuyasha, please."

Inuyasha held his sword up high. Kikyo shot her arrow. Inuyasha broke the arrow and slashed at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," a voice said softly.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome lying down on the ground and beside her stood Kanna. "What have you done to her and where's that bastard, Naraku!"

"Now, now, you shouldn't say such things when I have your friends in my possession," a voice said. Naraku appeared beside Kanna. "Happy to see me?"

"Delighted," Inuyasha said.

"You sure Sesshomaru went down there?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Myoga said. "I know how his blood tastes."

"Is this safe?" Riku asked.

"Don't ask me. I've never been to Lady Kagome's world," Myoga said.

Riku took Rin's hand. Rin looked up at him a bit surprised.

"Here goes nothing," Riku said.

The two jumped into the well.

Inuyasha got hit by an arrow in the shoulder. Inuyasha pulled out the arrow.

"Inuyasha, be a good boy and die," Naraku said. "Or do you prefer your friends being dead?" He went over to Kagome and kneeled down beside her. "Especially this one."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you bastard," Inuyasha said.

"Who should be where your name exactly states you should be in," a voice said.

Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Inuyasha turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga.

"In hell," Miroku said.

"What have you done to Kagome, baboon!" Koga demanded.

"Oh, me? Why don't you ask my dear daughter, Kanna?" Naraku asked. "After all, she is the one doing it."

"She's in a deep sleep and unless she can somehow find out how to get out of her situation, she will sleep eternally," Kanna said.

"Give me the rest of the Shikon shards and I'll awaken her," Naraku said. "I'll meet you in our era at my hideout. Kanna will lead you."

"Not so fast, Naraku," a voice said.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, can I help you?" Naraku asked not bothering to turn around.

"Give me Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, her," Naraku said. "I'm sorry, but she's dead."

"What! You-" Sesshomaru's claws glowed green, and he charged at Naraku full speed. He slashed, but missed because Naraku disappeared along with Kanna and Kikyo. "Damn it! Damn you, Naraku!"

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and held her in his arms. "Kagome, don't worry, we'll get you back somehow, I promise. But please don't let me lose you yet."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

Kagome continued banging on the barrier. "Inuyasha, she doesn't love you. She wants to bring you with her to the Underworld. She wants you and me dead. Inuyasha, remember our promise. You promise not to change if I promise not to leave you. Inuyasha!"

"Do you hear something?" Kikyo asked looking in Kagome's direction.

"You mean other than you and me kissing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo nodded.

"Nope," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked towards Kagome, smiling evilly before she continued kissing Inuyasha.

"No, this can't be," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, please, I'm not ready to lose you."

"Kaede, do you think you can help her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha, I can not," Kaede said. "But-"

"But?" Inuyasha asked.

"You maybe able to," Kaede said.

"Wadda ya mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The necklace you wear," Kaede said.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"In some ways it connects ye to Kagome," Kaede said.

Inuyasha looked at her blankly.

"You are-never mind. Inuyasha, ye must sleep in order to join Kagome in the dream world where you must find the problem and solve it," Kaede said.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "If it's the only way to wake Kagome up."

"Will we be able to come?" Koga asked.

"No," Kaede said. "You all do not share the special bond Kagome and Inuyasha do. Especially you, Koga."

Koga groaned. _Inuyasha always gets to have the fun. Why?_

Riku and Rin came out of the well when they spotted Naraku, Kanna, and Kikyo. The two hid near the corner of the room.

"Don't worry, Father. She will not awaken for a long time so, of course, you'll have all the Shikon shards and will be full demon," Kanna said.

"Hmm, that is nice to know," Naraku said.

"So, what are you going to do when you find Riku?" Kanna asked.

_You just had to go and ask that, didn't you_, Riku thought.

"I am not sure," Naraku said. "I never did like that boy. He was always like your goody two shoes mother. I can't believe I was dumb enough to leave him with Rin."

Riku clenched his fists in anger. Rin looked up at him in sympathy. She put her hand on his.

"Riku, don't do anything. I know it's hard, but you have to try," Rin whispered.

Riku held her hand. "Thanks, Rin."

Rin blushed a little and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Trust me, Father, it's not your fault. It's that stupid girl's fault. She must've said something to him," Kanna said.

"Kanna, that's not true," Riku said coming out of his hiding place.

Naraku looked at his son angrily. Kanna looked pleased to see him. Rin watched in fear.

"You know, I think you just did something you'll regret," Kanna said. "I believe you have Rin with you."

Naraku calmed down. "Yes, I do believe that's true. Bring her to me."

"Yes, bring out the one who took you away," Kanna said bitterly.

Riku grabbed out his sword. "Kanna, you have to realize we've been living a lie. Naraku doesn't care for us at all. He's been using us this whole time. What did you think was going to happen to us after he had all the shards?"

Kanna didn't answer.

"After he's full demon he'll absorb us to become even more powerful or even unstoppable," Riku said.

"You lie, my son. That brat has brain washed you," Naraku said. "Kanna, thus is what happens when you fall in love with a human. You become blind to the truth."

"That's a lie!" Rin cried. She ran beside Riku. "All I did was ask Riku a simple question."

"Which made me think and come to the realization that you never cared for us," Riku said. "And may I add, I am not in love with anyone! That is so-so-so not me. Rin is just a friend. That's it."

"Kanna, please," Naraku said.

Kanna sighed. "Sorry, brother." Who's a traitor! Her mirror glowed. Riku passed out. Rin screamed. Naraku laughed evilly.

Inuyasha lied down on the floor. Miroku placed Kagome next to him. Kaede handed Inuyasha a cup of blue liquid.

"Drink it when you are ready to sleep and enter the dream world Kagome is in," Kaede said.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked.

"We could always find a different way," Sango said.

"If you don't want to accept this mission I would gladly accept it," Koga said.

"Guys, I'm sticking with this," Inuyasha said. "If this is the fastest way then I'm with it." He began drinking the liquid. When he was done, he lied back down.

"Bring Kagome back safe and sound," Shippo said as Inuyasha began to sleep.

Inuyasha began walking through the forest when he heard someone yelling his name. He also smelled a very familiar sweet gentle scent. "Kagome." He began running towards her.

Kagome was on her knees weeping. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome, quit crying," a voice said.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha?"

"That's right. I'm here," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled, got up, and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her back. Kagome began crying again. Inuyasha started stroking her hair.

"Didn't I tell you to quit crying?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't help it," Kagome said. "Please tell me you're real."

"I am," Inuyasha said. "This is all a nightmare and we'll wake up soon."

Kagome rested her head on his chest. "I don't want it to end. Not now that I've found you."

"We have to go back, Kagome. You and I can't leave our friends just so we can be together," Inuyasha said. "Besides you promised me you wouldn't leave me."

Kagome stopped hugging Inuyasha and looked up at him. Inuyasha stopped stroking her hair and let her go. He looked down at her. Their eyes met. Kagome looked away.

"I'll keep that promise," Kagome said. "And I think we had better wake up now."

"I agree," Inuyasha said.

Riku woke up. "Rin?"

"Sorry, she's still asleep," a voice said.

Riku didn't have to guess who it was. He already knew. "Kanna, please, release her. She's so young. You wouldn't be so cold hearted as to kill her, are you?"

"At least I don't betray family," Kanna said.

"I'm not betraying anyone," Riku said. "Naraku is."

"How come you're referring to his name then?" Kanna asked.

"Because he's the one who betrayed us. He's been that way since the beginning," Riku said. "He's using you, Kanna. Quit being so blind. You're my sister and I don't want to lose you."

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Liar."

"I'm not lying," Riku protested. "Kanna, remember the day before we had capture Rin? Well, remember before that, Sesshomaru was threatening to kill you if you didn't give Inuyasha's soul back? While that was happening I yelled out your name in concern and Naraku didn't. He completely ignored that."

"He was busy," Kanna said.

"What about his other so called 'children!' Has he ever mourned for their deaths? Because if he has, then tell me when," Riku said.

"Were you really worried about me?" Kanna asked.

"Huh?" Riku looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I was. I mean, you're my only sister."

Kanna turned around to leave. "I don't know if I should trust you. I'm going to my room to think." She left.

"I'm not sure if she believed you, but I know if you were my brother and you were telling me that I would've believed you," a voice said.

Riku turned his head to see Rin who had woken up. Rin looked towards Riku.

"Why do you always trust me and have confidence in me?" Riku asked. "How do you know I'm not going to betray you?"

"I trust you and have confidence in you because you're my friend," Rin said. "I know you won't betray me because of that. And you'll always be my friend, no matter what. You've proven that to me."

"Rin," Riku said.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

"Thanks," Riku said.

Rin smiled. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up. Koga ran over to Kagome.

"My dear Kagome, you are alright," Koga said. "I, of course, never doubted your return. I just regret that I wasn't the one to save you."

"Keep your grubby hands off her," Inuyasha said. "She could have rabies."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha. "I do not have rabies."

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Am I foaming at the mouth!" Kagome demanded.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, sheesh," Inuyasha said.

"You had better be," Kagome said.

Inuyasha slightly smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"You having fun?" a voice asked.

Inuyasha and the others turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"To find Naraku and kill him," Sesshomaru said.

"Join the club," Inuyasha muttered.

"Why don't you join us?" Kagome asked.

"What!" Koga and Inuyasha asked.

"You know he's strong," Kagome said.

"And maybe a useful ally," Miroku said.

"He's our enemy," Koga said.

"He wants me dead," Inuyasha said.

"Funny, whenever I told you that Kikyo was trying to kill you or me you would tell me she wasn't," Kagome said.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. "That's different."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm just looking for Rin," Sesshomaru said. "After I have found her and have killed Naraku, you and I will fight, Inuyasha."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said. "You won't have any use for Tessaiga anymore after you kill Naraku or should I say after I kill Naraku with Tessaiga."

"You won't have any use for it either, little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, I will," Inuyasha said. "I'll use it to protect the Shikon Jewel and…Kagome."

Shippo smiled. "Yay, that means Kagome is staying after this is all over!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I never said I was staying!"

"You will, though, won't you?" Inuyasha asked. "Remember the promise you made."

"I-grrr, Inuyasha, I have my family, school, friends, and my life in my home world," Kagome said. "I can't just leave them!"

"So, you'll break a promise you made to me!" Inuyasha demanded. "I can't believe you!"

"It's-it's-" Kagome looked away. "It's complicated to explain, Inuyasha. I mean, I also have friends and a life here. But it's just, I can't leave my-oh, this is so complicated." She sat down, put her knees up to her chest, and began crying.

Inuyasha went over to her, but Koga was already holding her.

"Kagome, I know it's hard, but you're right, you do have a life here and in your world," Koga said. "Which ever choice you pick, I am sure you'll be happy in the end."

Kagome continued crying.

"I know this because I had a family and life with my pack, but I left them to be with you and you friends," Koga said.

"Yeah, but you can visit them anytime," Kagome said. "I'm not even sure if I can do the same after this is all over."

"Why don't we worry about this later?" Inuyasha asked. "By then, we won't have to worry about other stuff. Just this."

Kagome stopped crying and got up. She sniffed. Koga also got up and let her go.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Um, Kagome, don't you think this is a little close?" Inuyasha asked nervously. He was blushing.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not," Inuyasha said. He crossed his arms. "It's just a sun burn." He looked away.

Kagome laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You look so cute when you're in denial."

Inuyasha stopped blushing and looked down at her. "Did you really-"

"Mean that!" Koga demanded.

Kagome opened her eyes and let go of Inuyasha. "Did I say that out loud!" She started blushing.

"Yes, Kagome, you did," Sango said. She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Does this mean you like like him, as they say in your world?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blushed even more.

Shippo looked at everyone confused. Then he realized what Miroku meant. "Eeewww. I knew I never wanted to grow up!"

"I see you really do have Dad's love for humans," Sesshomaru said.

"So do you!" Inuyasha said. "Why else would you be looking for Rin?"

"She's different," Sesshomaru said.

"How!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Anyone, besides me, hungry?" Koga asked.

"Food sounds real good at the moment," Miroku said.

"I'm famished," Sango said.

"I'm starving," Shippo said.

"Why don't I get food from my world?" Kagome asked. "I'll get a chance to change my clothes and my family won't be so worried about why I was gone. Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

"Of course," Sango said.

Kirara turned big. Kagome was about to get on Kirara when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to face the person holding her arm. It was Inuyasha.

"Why are you taking the slow way?" Inuyasha asked. "Why not take the fastest way?"

Kagome smiled. "Okay, I'll take the fast way." She climbed onto Inuyasha's back. As soon as Inuyasha was sure she was on, he ran off towards the well.

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well. Once they were out of the building the well was in, Kagome let out a gasp. Her home was in ruins.

"Oh, no," Kagome said. She ran towards the ruins crying out for her grandpa, her mother, and Sota repeatedly.

"Ka-Kagome," a raspy voice said.

Kagome looked around the ruins. "Grandpa?"

"Over here," the voice said.

Inuyasha looked around when he spotted Kagome's grandpa. He ran over to him and kneeled down beside him. "Kagome, he's over here."

"Huh?" Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and spotted her grandpa beside him. She gasped. "Grandpa!" She ran over to him, kneeled down, and held his hand. "Grandpa, I'm so glad you're-"

"Kagome, it was a demon," her grandpa said.

"A demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, a demon. There was a girl with him. Human or not, I could not tell, but there was darkness within her heart. Not as dark as the demon's, but dark nonetheless," her grandpa said.

"Hey, Gramps," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Did this girl have white hair, wear white, and hold a mirror?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why, yes, she did," Kagome's grandpa said.

Instead of Inuyasha saying it, Kagome did. "Naraku." When she said it, it seemed as though she was on fire.

_She's angry_, Inuyasha thought.

Kagome got up. "He will pay for everyone he's harmed. First, Inuyasha and Kikyo, then Miroku's cursed hand that runs in his family because of Naraku, there was Sango's family, Rin being kidnapped, Riku living a lie, and now he attacks my family! This is the last straw. He's gone too far this time! Who knows what he'll do next!"

"What happened to Sota and his mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are somewhere around the ruins," Kagome's grandpa said.

Inuyasha got up and went over to Kagome. He hugged her. "Kagome, I know you're upset, but don't go over your head, 'kay."

Kagome calmed down. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just, I've already lost a lot of loved ones. I lost my dad last year in a war, my great grandpa died of cancer, my other one had a heart attack, my other grandpa almost got killed in a car accident, one of my dogs died of a mysterious illness, my other, naturally; my youngest ones ran away, the last one was put to sleep because we couldn't pay for the treatment needed, several of my cats ran away, my hamsters died mysteriously, you lost Kikyo, we almost lost Sango and Miroku, we have almost lost our friends several times, and now my family! I can't take it anymore!" She began crying.

Inuyasha stroked her hair. "Just try to let it out, 'kay. You've held it all up in yourself for so long. That's not good for your health, you know?"

Kagome giggled softly and laid her head against Inuyasha's chest. "I never thought you would be the one comforting me."

"I never thought I would have to," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's grandpa looked from Kagome to Inuyasha then back to Kagome. _Are they-_ "I knew it!"

"Huh?" Kagome spotted her grandpa watching her and Inuyasha. She let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha did the same. They turned to face Kagome's grandpa blushing and laughing in embarrassment. "Um, well, I think we should look for Sota and Mom."

"Good idea," Inuyasha said.

The two soon found Kagome's mother and Sota. They then gently laid the two next to Kagome's grandpa.

"I'm going to go find a phone and call an ambulance," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, stay here and-"

"I know," Inuyasha said.

"Okay." She was about to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's not like I care or anything, but be careful, 'kay," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She was about to leave, but- "Don't worry, Inuyasha, Naraku and Kanna are most likely gone. Plus we have police and that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry." She ran off.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kikyo looked towards the forest. "I can't believe you chose her over me." Her fists clenched. "Inuyasha, you and her will die!"

Riku looked around the room for a way to escape. If he couldn't get free, the least he could do was free Rin. She was much too young for this. She wasn't even being fed good food. "Rin, you don't look so well. Are you okay?"

Rin looked towards him. Her face was pale. "I-I'm fine. I just-just have a c-cold that's all." She sneezed.

Riku went over to her. He put his hand on her forehead. It was freezing and sweat was going down her face. "Rin, I think we need to get you out of here, and take you to Kaede or Kagome."

"Getting out of here and back with our friends is okay with me," Rin said. She shivered.

"I really need to get you out of here," Riku said.

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror. "I can't believe Inuyasha was able to free her. I thought you said we could only release her!"

"Oh, yeah. How was I suppose to know that he, in some ways, is connected to her! I mean, it's not like I'm Kaede or anything," Kanna said.

"Who would've known that old lady was smart enough to connect Inuyasha to Kikyo's reincarnation," Naraku said. "Well, who cares. I need a new plan to get those shards and become the most powerful demon in the world!"

Kanna rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check on Rin and Riku." She left the room and entered the one Riku and Rin were in. She let out a sigh. "Riku."

"Huh?" Riku looked up to see his sister.

Kanna spotted Rin. She had passed out. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick, Kanna. I need to get her out of here," Riku said. "If I don't get her to Kagome or Kaede she could die."

"So, let-" Kanna shook her head. "Riku, do you really care for Rin that much you'll not only betray Dad and me, but will risk your life for her?"

"Yes, Kanna, I do," Riku said. "Rin is my friend and I'll protect her no matter what."

Kanna slightly smiled. "This must've been how Dad was when he started getting close to Mom. It's the curse of being half demon. Your human side loves humans and wants to protect them, but the demon side wants them dead. Dad seems to be on the demon side right now. You are on the human side. I'm not sure which side I'm on."

"Kanna, it's only a curse if you use it wrongly," Riku said.

Kanna went over to Rin, kneeled down, and put her hand on Rin's forehead. "You're right. She may die if she doesn't get some attention soon." She took her hand away from Rin's forehead. "I will help you."

Riku looked at her blankly. "You mean you're going to help us escape?"

"What do you think?" Kanna asked.

Riku smiled.

"Sota, Mom, Grandpa, I'm so glad you guys are alive," Kagome said. She, Inuyasha, Sota, her mom, and grandpa were at the hospitable.

"This place stinks," Inuyasha said. "It reeks of death and illness."

"That's because the people with illnesses come here to be cured," Kagome said. "It probably smells like death because some people are near it or are dead. Not everyone can be saved, you know. Though, I'm sure people don't like that happening." She looked outside the window. "Many hate it when they lose their loved ones. Especially if they couldn't stop it. They definitely regret it if they didn't even show that much love to them."

_She's thinking about her dad,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Miss Kagome," the nurse said, "we need you to sign a few papers."

"Okay," Kagome said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

The nurse left.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "Can you watch-"

"I will, don't worry," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him confused. "How did you know I-"

"It's just typical of you to say that," Inuyasha said.

"Are you calling me a worry wart!" Kagome demanded.

"Well, no," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled.

"And yes," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him angrily. "Well, I'm going to go sign the papers and hopefully won't WORRY!" She left the room.

Inuyasha sighed. "She gets angry way too easily."

"No, she just can't take a joke," Sota said.

"So, Inuyasha, will you accept my grand daughter's hand in marriage?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

"I think it should be up to Kagome, don't you, father?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well, I have to do it for her before she gets rid of a perfectly good husband," Kagome's grandpa said.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to be her husband!" Inuyasha said.

"Will you, please, marry her?" Kagome's grandpa begged.

"No!" Inuyasha said. "Okay, Gramps, I refuse to marry her!"

Kagome gave the papers to the nurse. "Anything else?"

The nurse looked over all the papers. "Just a question. Are you mature enough to stay home by yourself?"

"Of course," Kagome said.

"Very well." The nurse left.

Kagome went to join her family and Inuyasha when she saw Inuyasha and her grandpa arguing.

"I am not marrying her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You are, too!" her grandpa shouted.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not gonna!"

"Too!"

"Not happening!"

"Happening!"

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"Not in this lifetime nor the next!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Guys, quit arguing over marriage," Kagome demanded. "It's up to Inuyasha and me on who we want to marry."

"Yeah!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Well, then I guess Hojo will have to do," Kagome's grandpa said.

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried.

"Can we go back to my era now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Kagome said.

"He did it because he knew your weakness," Miroku said. "He's taking advantage of all our weaknesses."

"I guess you're right," Kagome said._ Naraku did put me to sleep thinking Inuyasha would give him the shards so he could wake me up, but his plan didn't work. He turned Kohaku against Sango knowing she wouldn't fight her own brother. He sends out those poisonous bees knowing that if Miroku uses his wind tunnel he would get poisoned. He let Kirara attack him because he knew Kirara would get poisoned. He knows Shippo is no match, and that Koga likes me. He knew I care for my family. He kidnapped Rin because he knew Sesshomaru cares for her even if he doesn't want to admit it. Does he know Riku cares for his sister, him, Rin, and us? He killed Kikyo out of jealousy. He almost did the same to Inuyasha. Kikyo put him to sleep, and Naraku thought his troubles were over. Until I came, that is. I released Inuyasha, and broke the Shikon Jewel, which got us into this whole mess in the first place. Now Naraku has most of the shards and we only have a few._

"We'll worry about Naraku tomorrow. For now, let's take a break," Sango said.

Sango sat down beside the riverbank with Kirara in her lap. She began patting the cat demon. "Naraku has really gone too far."

"Yes, he has," a voice said.

Sango turned her head to see Miroku. Miroku sat down beside her.

"Sango, I have a question," Miroku said.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"When this is all over, will you marry me?" Miroku asked.

Sango sat there in surprise. "Ma-marry you?"

Miroku nodded.

Sango looked towards the river. "Yes, Miroku, I will."

Kagome stood in front of the tree she had met Inuyasha at. "This is where we first met. It's also where he and Kikyo, when she was actually alive, last met. He still loves her, I know that. And Kikyo also loves him. I can't just take them away from each other." She went up to the tree and placed her hand on it. "This tree is very special. It has been it has been in this and my era forever. It's been around since Sota and I were born. It has bought Inuyasha to me. The Shikon Jewel has also done many good things. It brought us all together. It has made me feel closer to-"

"What are you blabbering about and why are you here?" a voice asked.

Kagome didn't have to guess who the voice belonged to. She could guess it in a snap and know she was right. "Nothing, really, Inuyasha. I just came here to think, that's all." She spotted a hole where Kikyo's arrow had been. She remembered freeing Inuyasha.

"You know, not only do you worry too much, you think too much," Inuyasha said going next to her.

"I do not," Kagome said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Don't whatever me!" Kagome said.

"I'll whatever you if I want to!" Inuyasha said.

"You are so rude, you know that!"

"What makes you think I care!"

"Plus, you're arrogant!"

"Feh! I don't care!"

Sesshomaru sat down on top of a roof of a house. He heard someone giggle. It sounded like a little girl. A very familiar little girl. Almost like Rin's. He shook his head. That was impossible. She had been kidnapped and there was no way she could've escaped. Or was there? He jumped off the roof. "Rin? Are you here?" He heard no answer. _I knew it. My ears were_ _playing tricks on me._ He heard another giggle followed by a "Go out there already so he knows you're safe and sound."

"Yeah," another voice said. "I have to go back to Dad before he finds out."

"Okay, if you insist," a familiar voice said.

"I'll miss you," the first voice said.

"Don't be silly," the third voice said. "You're coming with me."

"No. Knowing him, he'll kill me for kidnapping you," the first voice said.

"I'm going now," the second voice said.

"No wait don-darn it, she left," the first voice said.

"Please, come with me," the third voice said.

Sesshomaru followed the voices and found their owners. "Rin!"

"Huh? Oh, Sesshomeru!" Rin ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Riku turned around to leave. "Bye, Rin. I hope you live a better life than me." He left.

Rin looked back sadly. Riku hadn't even let her say bye or try to stop him.

Sesshomaru took her hand. "So, tell me, what have you been up to?"

Jaken let out a sigh. "The human returns." _This is just wonderful._

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You are so insensitive!"

"Yeah, well, you're so annoying!" Inuyasha said.

"You are, too!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha was about to say something when he felt something not to mention heard screaming.

"Kaede's village!' Kagome cried.

"I don't care about them," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him angrily. "You-huh? There's a Shikon shard."

"Why didn't you say so!" Inuyasha demanded. He put Kagome on his back, and began running towards the village.

"Something isn't right," Sango said.

Kirara jumped off her lap, turned big, and growled. Miroku got onto Kirara. Sango changed her clothes and joined him. Kirara started taking them to the village.

Shippo stared down at the ground to see an army of spiders coming. "Eeewww. Get them away!" He turned to a big pink thing and made a face trying to scare them away. A huge number of spiders jumped onto him. It was like he was drowning.

Koga looked down at the ground to see it all black. He shrugged.

"Sir, your drink," the man said.

Koga took the glass and was about to drink his sake when he saw a spider in it. He threw the glass at the ground and soon discovered the ground was covered by spiders. The spiders jumped onto him.

Kagome gasped. The village was flooded with spiders, almost all the way to the roofs. All the villagers were standing on them killing any spiders that may make their way to the top. Kagome spotted Kaede. "Over there."

Inuyasha jumped from one roof to another until they were on the one Kaede was on. He let Kagome down. "What's going on, old hag?"

"And where are Shippo and Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Not to mention my brother," Inuyasha said.

"And Miroku, Sango, and Kirara," Kagome said.

Kaede shook her head. "I do not know."

Koga jumped out of the sea of spiders, holding Shippo. He jumped onto the roof Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede were on. He handed Shippo to Kagome. Shippo had passed out. "I hate spiders."

"So do I," Inuyasha said.

"One or two are okay with me," a voice said, "but this is ridiculous."

Kagome and everyone turned around to see Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. The three went onto the roof. Miroku and Sango came off the cat.

"Look, Kirara, there's your lunch," Koga said.

Kirara growled.

"So, how are we suppose to get rid of these guys?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede watched the spiders. "I do not know, Inuyasha."

"Damn it! What do you know!" Inuyasha cried.

"Bug spray!" Kagome said. She took her backpack off, unzipped it, and searched through it.

Inuyasha grabbed out Tessaiga. Sango got ready to throw her boomerang. Koga got ready to fight. Kirara got ready to pounce.

Kagome grabbed out the can of spray.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said.

Rin screamed as she saw the spiders come closer. Sesshomaru put her behind him and got ready to fight. Jaken pointed his staff towards the spiders.

Kagome sprayed the spiders. Inuyasha attacked them. Sango threw her boomerang at them. Kirara burnt, squash, and bit them. Koga tried squishing them. Shippo, who woke up, watched in fear.

"I-I hate spiders," Shippo said.

Miroku watched, waiting for his chance to use his wind tunnel.

_Why spiders?_ Kagome thought. _What kind of demon would use spiders? And why would they attack this village? _"Uh-oh."

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm out of bug spray," Kagome said. "And if these are regular spiders, which I doubt, then my arrows won't work that well on them."

"Well, we'll just have to try," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. She grabbed out her bow and quiver, grabbed out an arrow, and took aim. _Please work_. She shot it. It wiped out a lot of spiders, but more took their place. _I knew it. They're not normal, but what's controlling them?_

Sesshomaru cut a path through the spiders and went through it until he spotted Kagome. He grabbed Rin's hand and picked Jaken up. Then he jumped onto the roof. He released the two. "Kaede, I trust you can take care of Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I can," Kaede said.

"Why don't we just let her be eaten by those spiders?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, just burn any who decide to come up here," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

Koga squash some more spiders. "Inuyasha, there's too many of them."

"Just keep fighting until you find the boss," Inuyasha said.

Sango threw her boomerang. "We can't just leave these villagers. They need us."

Kirara burned some more spiders.

"We should at least get Kagome out of here," Koga said.

"Listen, Kagome is the only one who can see the shards so she can't leave until she finds it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot her arrow. "Even after I find the shard, I'm not going to leave these innocent people to be killed by these spiders." _Who would use spiders? I know I know the answer_.

Sesshomaru slashed through the spiders. "Inuyasha, do you know who's doing this?"

"Trust me, I really wish I did," Inuyasha said. "That's it! These things are really getting on my nerves." He swung his sword and used the power of the wind scar. He smiled in triumph. There no longer were any more spiders. "I killed them. There's nothing that can-oof!" He was thrown into a house.

Kagome and the others turned around to see a huge spider bigger than the houses and trees.

"Oh, great, Spiderzilla," Kagome said. She aimed an arrow.

Sango threw her boomerang. Kirara jumped onto the spider and began clawing at it. Koga kicked and punched it. The spider threw Kirara and Koga off it and shot out slimy sticky webbing onto them. It then did the same thing to Sango's boomerang.

Sango gasped. "Kirara!" She grabbed out her sword, and jumped onto the spider. She slashed at it.

The spider threw her off, and shot out its web. She was stuck to the ground just like Kirara, Koga, and her boomerang. Kagome shot her arrow. The spider shot out its webbing.

Kagome frowned. _There has to be a way to defeat this thing_.

Sesshomaru jumped onto the spider, and used his poisonous claws. The spider threw him off and used its webbing.

That thing is faster than me! "Inuyasha, be careful," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha got up. "That thing is seriously going to pay for not only interrupting me, but also for trying to hurt me." He jumped onto the spider and attacked it.

The spider threw him off. He crashed into a house. Miroku used his wind tunnel. The spider shot venom at him.

"Miroku!" Sango cried.

Miroku closed his wind tunnel, but the venom still hit him. Miroku fell to his knees, weakened.

Kagome grabbed out her first aid kit as well as herbs and ran over to him. She was about to treat him, but the spider grabbed her with its web. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha got up. "Kagome." He jumped up in the air holding Tessaiga up high. "Get your filthy hands off her!" He was getting ready to go in for the kill, but the spider threw Kagome at him. She and him crashed into the ground.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. Her eyes widened as she saw blood go down from his shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch," Inuyasha said. "Nothing to worry about." He got up. "That thing is going to wish it hadn't lived!" He jumped up.

"There's a Shikon shard in its second left leg," Kagome said. She got up.

"Second left leg, eh. So that's what's been making you so strong. Not to mention fast," Inuyasha said. He jumped onto the head then jumped off towards the leg. "Here goes-" He got hit by an arrow on his other shoulder, and crashed into the ground. He got up and pulled the arrow out. He looked around and saw Kikyo aiming another arrow.

"That shard belongs to me, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

"So, it was you," Inuyasha said.

Just then the spider slammed him into the ground and began squishing him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"So, hanyou, how does it feel to be squished?" the spider asked in an eerie voice. It cackled evilly. It squash Inuyasha even more. "Long have I wanted to see your demise. And who better to do it than me?"

Inuyasha gasped for air. Kagome watched in horror.

Shippo jumped onto the spider and bit it. The spider threw him off and spat out webbing.

"After you are gone, I will destroy all those who have harmed our species," the spider said.

"I have three words," Kagome said aiming an arrow, "in your dreams!" She released it.

"Kikyo," the spider said.

Kikyo shot an arrow, which canceled out Kagome's attack. "I believe you mean in your dreams."

Kagome looked from Kikyo to the spider. _She wants the Shikon shards, so why is she helping the spider?_

Rin threw a rock at the spider. "Leave Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and his friends alone!"

Jaken looked towards the spider in fear. "No, no, please, do all you want to them, by all means. You may take this human girl also."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken said.

The spider continued squishing Inuyasha. Blood was going down his lip.

"I…can't…die. Not…now." Inuyasha looked towards Kagome. "Not…ever. Ka…gome."

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha. "Kikyo, please, don't let him die. I can't stand seeing him being crushed to death like this."

"This is the only way," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo," Kagome said. _Inuyasha._

"Ka…gome," Inuyasha said. "I…have to fight…for…her." He got his strength ready. "So, get off me, bastard!" He got up and threw the spider off him. "Time for my wind scar." He used it.

The spider was paralyzed of fright. It died.

AGAIN PLEASE READ AND REVEIW.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome released everyone who was webbed.

"So, that's the end of our problems," Inuyasha said. "Kagome, go get the shard."

"Oh, right," Kagome said. She ran over to the remains, but stopped when she saw Kikyo.

Kikyo picked up the shard.

"Kikyo," Kagome said.

"I told you the shard was mine," Kikyo said.

_The shard, the spiders, what does it mean and why was Kikyo helping the big spider. Not to mention the spider knowing her name, _Kagome thought. _The spider, it's-_ she remembered the "scar" on Kagura's back. It was a huge purple spider._ And since she's Naraku's offspring he must also have that scar which means- _"Inuyasha!"

Kikyo looked towards Kagome as she ran to find Inuyasha. "It's about time she figured it out, but she's too late."

"Inuyasha, it's a trap!" Kagome cried.

"What is she yelling about?" Miroku asked.

"Beats me," Sango said.

"I think she said 'Inuyasha is a wimp,'" Shippo said.

"And she's right, that mutt is a wimp," Koga said.

Inuyasha growled.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga turned around to see Inuyasha with big red eyes.

"Uh-oh, I think Koga and Kagome got him really mad," Shippo said.

Kagome finally caught up to them and sat down panting. "It's a trap, Inuyasha." She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Glad I've told you, so let's go."

"Um, Kagome," Miroku said nervously.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

Sango swallowed. "I, um, think you and-"

"I got Inuyasha angry," Koga finished.

Kagome looked at them blankly. "Angry? Inuyasha? Why?" She looked towards Inuyasha and spotted his red eyes. "Inuyasha, your-"

He swung one of his claws. Kagome dodged it.

"Run!" Shippo cried. He was already ahead of them. Sango, Miroku, and Koga followed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha slashed again. Kagome jumped back.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him worriedly.

Koga looked back behind him and saw Kagome wasn't with them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stopped.

"Why did you-"

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked interrupting Miroku.

"Don't tell me she stayed behind with berserk Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"That would be very bad," Miroku said.

"We have to go back," Sango said.

Miroku and Koga nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Koga said. He, Sango, and Miroku started running back to the village.

Shippo let out a sigh. "Hey, wait up, guys!" He joined them.

Inuyasha slashed at Kagome again. Kagome dodged it, and Inuyasha slashed a house.

_I have to get out of here so he doesn't hurt anyone_, Kagome thought. She turned towards the forest. "Inuyasha, I bet you can't catch me." She started running.

Inuyasha followed in anger.

Rin finished her bowl of rice. "That's very yummy food, Grandma Kaede. May I have some more?"

"Of course, child," Kaede said smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't we just leave the human here, and go on with our business?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, she is staying with us," Sesshomaru said. He then heard people screaming. He looked out the window, and saw Kagome running away from Inuyasha who was trying to cut her. _He has red eyes. So that means he can't control his demon side. That's nice to know._

"Excuse me," Kagome said trying to get everyone to move out of the way so she could get through and they wouldn't get hurt. "Pardon me."

Inuyasha jumped from roof to roof following Kagome closely. She stopped once she was out of the village, and looked behind her to see that Inuyasha wasn't too far behind. She then continued running.

"Hey, I think that's her," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha isn't too far behind," Miroku said.

"That mutt is going to pay for trying to hurt my Kagome," Koga said.

"No, you better not," Sango said. "I think Kagome has a plan."

Kagome ran past them. "Don't follow me!" She continued running until she came to the tree she and Inuyasha had met each other at. She leaned against the tree panting_. I hope he lost me back there._ "It's hard running from a half demon. It's even harder running away from a full demon."

Inuyasha jumped out of nowhere, and landed on front of Kagome. He slashed at her, and hit her this time. Kagome slid down the tree holding her wound on her left shoulder and winced at the pain.

"Inuyasha, can't you hear me?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha cut her on her right cheek.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha put his hand on her right shoulder and began digging his nails into it.

Kagome cried out in pain. "Inuyasha, please, stop it."

Inuyasha continued digging his nails until blood started going down her arm. He then picked her up, held her against the tree by choking her with his right hand while the other one was held up high getting ready to go in for the kill.

"Inuyasha." Tears went down Kagome's face. "Please, turn back to your usual self."

Inuyasha choked her even more.

Kagome gasped for air. She then slightly smiled sadly and softly said, "You promised you wouldn't change if I didn't leave you. I guess you did want to change, so you decided to make me leave you so it wouldn't look like you were the only one who broke the promise." She stopped smiling and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes turned back to normal. He looked at her confused then released her. Inuyasha looked from his hands to Kagome. Kagome fell to her knees as soon as she was freed and started coughing. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome, are you alright?' Inuyasha asked. "What happened?"

Kagome stopped coughing and turned to face Inuyasha. He saw her bleeding.

"Kagome, who did this to you?" he asked. Inuyasha took his red shirt off and put it on Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it was-" She fell in his arms and passed out.

"Is that what really happened!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened; though, I'm not sure what happened in the forest," Miroku said.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha finally cornered Kagome," Sango said. "Then he slashed and cut at her. Finally, when he was going to kill her, he turned back to normal."

"Inuyasha, what happened was exactly that," Sesshomaru said. "The reason you can't remember any of it is because your demon half took over. You, obviously, can't control it."

"Inuyasha looked really scary," Shippo said. "At first, I thought he was angry at Kagome and Koga, but since he only went after Kagome I thought he was really mad at her."

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wooden floor.

Kagome woke up. She had woken up when Inuyasha slammed his fist into the floor. She got up and went over to the closed doors. She put her ear against it and listened to the conversation.

"Damn it! I could've killed her!" Inuyasha said in anger.

"And I could've saved her, but certain people wouldn't let me," Koga said.

"Is he talking about us?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I'm talking about you guys!" Koga yelled.

"I nearly killed her," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome leaned more against the door.

"I almost lost her, and made her break her promise. I broke mine. Now she can break hers all she wants." His voice then rose. "Damn it! I'm suppose to protect her not kill her!"

_Inuyasha, it's not your fault,_ Kagome thought. _There's no way you can control your demon half. Just like there's no way you can control your transformation into human._ She then felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked at it then remembered the wounds Inuyasha had given her when he had red eyes. Her wounds were now bandaged up. She was also wearing the clothes that were just like Kikyo's and Kaede's. She ignored the pain and continued listening in.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango said. "There's no way you could have stopped it. So, quit blaming yourself."

"The least Kagome could have done was to sit me. Then she could've made a run for it," Inuyasha said.

"We'll discuss more of this later," Miroku said. "As soon as Kagome wakes up."

"Can Rin and I go play now?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Of course," Sango said. "Inuyasha, Miroku and I will be next door. Knock if you need us."

"Next door? Oh, yeah, that's right. We have to check for any left over spider demons," Miroku said.

Kagome then heard a slap followed by Miroku saying ow. She rolled her eyes. She could guess that the person who slapped Miroku was Sango, and that he must've been touching her.

"I'm going to go watch Rin," Sesshomaru said. "And so is Jaken."

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha said. "I'll stay here all alone."

"There's that human," Sesshomaru said.

"Who? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She's boring when she's asleep. Heck, she's boring every other time, too. Not to mention annoying."

"Don't talk about my Kagome like that," Koga said.

It sounded like the door to outside opened and that everyone left. Then the door closed.

"'Don't talk about my Kagome like that.'" Inuyasha said mocking Koga. "Feh! I'll say what I want to say about Kagome." He went over to the door to the room Kagome was in.

Kagome heard him coming and got up and went to bed.

Inuyasha was about to open it when he heard this. _Is she awake?_ He entered the room to see her in bed fast asleep. He sniffed the air. It smelled sweet, calm, and gentle. There was also a slight scent of blood. Inuyasha frowned. _She must still be bleeding._ He went over to Kagome's bedside and kneeled down.

Kagome, who was pretending to sleep, suddenly felt warm liquid going down her left shoulder. Oh, no. Am I bleeding again? Inuyasha will surely see it if he doesn't smell it first. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "once you wake up, maybe I should take the shards away from you, and send you back home, but everyone knows you're my strength and I don't fight well without you. Things are getting too dangerous. Too dangerous that I maybe a danger to you. I mean, I almost killed you."

"Yes, but, Inuyasha, it's not your fault," Kagome said opening her eyes. She held his hand in hers. "Besides, I'm not about to break my promise."

"But I broke mine," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but you had no control over it," Kagome said. "Besides, you didn't really because that's always been apart of you. It just now decided to show up now, that's all."

"So, I didn't break it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "It's always been with you." She got up. Inuyasha did, too. Kagome then let his hand go, grabbed her stuff, and went to the door. "Oh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sit! For calling me boring and annoying," Kagome said. With that done, she left.

Inuyasha lied there on the ground. "Why me?"

Kagome was riding her bike towards the well. "As usual he's rude, insensitive, selfish, a jerk, annoying, and…" She thought about all the times she had been with Inuyasha. "He can be kind, sensitive, no selfish, helpful, and friendly." As soon as she got home, she went up to her room, changed into her different school uniform, grabbed out her journal and pen, and lied down on her bed. _For some reason I want to write about Inuyasha._ She began writing.

Human every

new moon,

Half-Demon

most of the year,

Full Demon

every other day.

She let out a sigh. "I think that describes him very well, don't you, Buyo?" She began tweaking the cat's ears. "I wonder how the others are doing." She heard someone open the door downstairs. "Must be Sota. I guess he's home from school."

"Anyone home?" Sota asked loud enough that Kagome could hear him.

"Your sister is," Kagome called.

"Where?" Sota asked.

"In my room, duh," Kagome said.

She heard footsteps up the stairs. The door then opened, and Sota ran into her room.

"You have lots of homework, tests, class work, and that kind of stuff. At this rate you'll fail the ninth grade," Sota said.

"I'm not going to fail," Kagome said.

"Sure," Sota said. He ran back downstairs to play his new game he recently bought for the PS2 called Ico.

Kagome sighed. "You don't think I'm going to fail, do you, Buyo?"

Shippo stared down the well. "When do you think she's going to be back?"

"I don't know," Rin said. She looked towards Sesshomaru who was underneath a tree watching Shippo and Rin. Jaken was standing next to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get the idea that you actually care for the human as well as Inuyasha and the others," Jaken said.

"I care nothing for them," Sesshomaru said. "They're only a part of plan to bring closer to my enemies. You see, Naraku always seems to be near Inuyasha so I have to be near Inuyasha so I am near Naraku. Rin is only with me to fool my brother and his friends into thinking I actually care about humans."

Jaken's eyes widened and he smiled. "My Lord, that is a great plan, but am I also being used?"

Sesshomaru looked towards the distance. "I don't know. Are you?"

Jaken thought about this and gasped. "I am being used! Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, how could you-"

Sesshomaru pushed him into a tree. "Will you learn to be quiet for once in your life?"

Jaken had passed out.

Inuyasha lied down on an apple tree's branch. He picked an apple and was about to eat it when a squirrel came and snatched it.

"Hey, go get your own, stupid squirrel!" Inuyasha shouted.

The squirrel gave Inuyasha a teasing look.

"Give it to me," Inuyasha said.

The squirrel just stood there.

"I know." He bent over in a ready to take apple back pose. "Be a nice little squirrel and give Inuyasha his apple back!" He lunged at the squirrel. The squirrel ran to the end of the tree branch. Inuyasha slowly climbed there trying not to fall. "Give me it that way no one gets hurt in the end, mainly you." He lunged at it again. The squirrel jumped onto another tree branch. Inuyasha looked up at it angrily. He then looked down to se he no longer was on the tree branch. He fell to the ground. He then sat up rubbing his head and looked up at the squirrel angrily. "Stupid squirrel."

"So, you battle squirrels, too," a voice said.

Inuyasha turned around to see Koga.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just to ask you a question," Koga said.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you love Kagome?" Koga asked.

"What!" Inuyasha looked away. "No!"

"Great," Koga said. "Then you won't mind if I marry her, right?"

"I don't care," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, nice chatting with you," Koga said. "Bye." He left.

"Do they always watch you?" Shippo asked.

"Who? Do you mean Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Rin asked.

Shippo nodded.

"Because Sesshomeru doesn't want me to be kidnapped again," Rin said. "As for Jaken, he really doesn't care for me. Sesshomeru makes him watch me."

"Why do you call him Sesshomeru?" Shippo asked.

"I suppose Sesshomaru is better," Rin said. "Well, I'll stick with Sesshomeru until I'm older."

"How long is that going to be?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Rin said.

Shippo looked down the well to see Kagome climbing out. "Yay, you're back!"

Kagome smiled. "Yep, and I bought us food to eat."

"From your world?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Well, I, my dear Kagome, am right here," a voice said.

Kagome let out a sigh and turned around to see Koga. "Okay. Where are Sango, Miroku, and-"

"Sango and Miroku are still in the village checking for left over demons," Koga said. "The mutt is somewhere in the forest."

"Oh, um, I'll get Inuyasha and you can get Sango and Miroku. We'll meet by the tree Inuyasha and I met each other at," Kagome said. "Then we'll go to the river to eat."

Koga smiled. "Whatever you say." He ran off.

Inuyasha climbed up the apple tree, and lied down on a tree branch after picking an apple. He was about to eat it when the squirrel came back and took it. "You little-"

The squirrel stuck out its tongue.

"What! Okay, that's it. You are so dead," Inuyasha said. He lunged after the squirrel.

The squirrel ran over to the end of the tree branch.

"Heh, heh, now I have you," Inuyasha said. He stated going towards the squirrel.

The squirrel frowned.

Inuyasha lunged at the squirrel. The squirrel jumped onto a different tree branch. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

He sat up, rubbing his head. "I can't believe I fell for that again." He heard someone giggling. He turned around angrily to see Kagome. She was on her bike. The basket had food in it. "Oh, so, you brought your crummy food to this world. That's just wonderful, because now we're all going to be food poisoned."

Kagome stopped giggling. "Last I checked, you loved my food when we went to my world."

"Yeah, but it wasn't food you made," Inuyasha said.

"Listen, we're going to have a picnic which is why I brought the food here," Kagome said. "Afterwards, we'll talk and then go for a swim."

"Swim? In what?" Inuyasha asked. "Cause I'm not going swimming if anyone's naked?"

"No one's going to be naked," Kagome said. "You guys can wear your pants or shorts and we'll wear bathing suits."

"Huh? Ah, whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, this tree is really small and green," Shippo said.

"That's broccoli," Kagome said.

"Kagome, my dear, you make the most delightest food in the world," Koga said. "It's like I'm in heaven."

"It's okay," Inuyasha said putting a piece of chicken teriyaki in his mouth. "But it's not better than that yellow stuff."

"The eggs?" Kagome asked.

"No, that other stuff," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him blankly.

"I'll show you. Hmm, now where is it?" He grabbed Kagome's backpack and began looking through it. "I know it's somewhere around here."

_Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?_ Kagome thought.

"Ah-ha!" Inuyasha pulled out a bowel of top raman. "Found it!"

Kagome looked as though she was on fire. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Ssssiiiitttt!"

Inuyasha made a huge crater, but he saved the raman.

"Whoa! That's the biggest sit ever," Shippo said.

Rin bit into an apple. "That's a big hole."

My brother deals with this everyday! "Oh, well. Serves him right for his rudeness," Sesshomaru said. He bit into a rice ball.

Jaken stared at the food then looked towards Sesshomaru to see him eating a rice ball. He gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru, this food could be poison. You mustn't eat it."

"What did you say, toad!" Kagome demanded.

"This food is not poison," Sesshomaru said. "Now eat, that is, unless you want to starve."

Jaken groaned and bit into a slice of pizza. He soon found he liked it very much.

"As usual, Kagome's food is delightful," Miroku said.

"Indeed," Sango said.

After everyone was done, Kagome grabbed out the bathing suites, and dragged Sango and Rin with her behind the bushes, and had Shippo stand guard. Sango didn't trust Miroku, thinking he would peek. Inuyasha was still recovering from the sits. Rin didn't trust Jaken thinking some how he would expose them. This resulted in the two arguing and Sesshomaru having to separate them. They thought it would be okay for Sesshomaru to stand guard, but Inuyasha didn't trust him saying that while they were distracted he would kill them then go after him and the others. Kagome didn't trust Koga thinking he would also peek. Mainly at her. Inuyasha was very pleased to see him not picked. So, they got stuck with Shippo. Soon, the girls came out wearing their bathing suits.

Rin's was pink and had seashells all over it. Sango's was blue and was a three piece. Kagome's was white with red roses on it and was a two-piece.

All Koga did was stare at Kagome. Miroku did the same only to Sango. This made Sango thankful that Kagome gave her a three piece. Jaken stated that all three of them looked ugly and should put their clothes back on. All three girls yelled at him and started arguing. To end the argument, Sesshomaru kicked Jaken into a tree. Inuyasha said that he agreed that Kagome did look ugly, but didn't agree that Sango and Rin were. Kagome got mad at him for calling her ugly and made him sit. Inuyasha recovered quickly and got into an argument with Kagome. When Koga tried to help out Kagome, she and Inuyasha told him not to but in. Sango and Miroku ended up breaking it up. Finally, after the guys had gotten ready, they all (except Sesshomaru and Jaken) went swimming.

Kagome swam past Inuyasha and went up for air. She let out a sigh. "I'm so glad I'm not at school swimming. The people at school always dunk other people." She suddenly felt two hands on her waist. She turned her head to see Koga. He smiled. She made him let her go, and swam a couple of inches away from him. "Hey, um, can I help you?"

"Yeah," Koga said. He swam towards her and took her hands in his.

"With what?" Kagome asked nervously.

Koga smiled even more. "Will you-"

Inuyasha came and pushed Koga into the water.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You are such a lifesaver, Inuyasha. Thank you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked towards her. He then turned away, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I only wanted to get him back for calling me a mutt."

Kagome could tell he was embossed because he was blushing. She swam over to him and put her hands on his arm. "You don't always have to be Mister Tough Guy, you know."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "I'm not-never mind." He looked away angry with himself because he couldn't think of something to defend himself. He then looked back towards Kagome who had her head against his shoulder and had her eyes closed.

"You really do look cute when you're in denial," Kagome said softly. "Just like a cute little puppy." She then opened her eyes and even more softly and sadly said, "A puppy that will one day turn to a dog and leave me forever alone by myself." Tears went down her cheeks. "Just like all my pets, friends, and now, my family."

Inuyasha wiped away the tears and said, "I won't leave you. I promise." He turned away again. "Who would've thought you and I have similar lives. We always worry about our family, friends, even pets leaving us behind like several in the past have. Your pets have either died or ran away. In never even had one. Our friends either betrayed us, died, or moved. Our family members have either been killed or died. Well, at least a couple for you. My whole family, except Sesshomaru, is dead. But I think most of us have had that problem with our families. Sango has no one, unless you count a zombie brother. Miroku only has a step dad who's going to die soon because of all that sake he drinks. Shippo's family is gone. Koga left his to be with you. And you have your grandpa, mother, and Sota."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I also have my relatives, but they live in America." She looked up at him. "You don't have to act so tough now that we're with you."  
Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and hugged Kagome. "I have to protect you."

"What about-"

Koga came out of the water just then. "Mutt, get your hands off my Kagome. I have to ask her a very important question."

"Oh, well, then, I guess you won't mind asking her in front of all of us," Inuyasha said releasing Kagome.

"Of course not," Koga said.

"Great," Inuyasha said. "Hey, guys, come over here. Koga wants to tell us something."

Everyone who was swimming went over to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga.

Inuyasha smirked.

Koga let out a sigh.

Kagome watched in embarrassment.

The others watched impatiently.

Koga cleared his throat and Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome, will you-"

_Is he going to ask her what I think he's going to ask her?_ Sango thought.

_Doesn't he know she doesn't feel that way about him?_ Miroku thought.

_Doesn't he know Kagome loves a certain half demon?_ Shippo thought.

_This is going to be great, _Inuyasha thought._ He's going to be so embarrassed when she says no_

_Didn't Shippo say that Kagome and Inuyasha love each other? _Rin thought.

_Oh, no. He's going to say it in front of everyone,_ Kagome thought. _Inuyasha, that jerk, why did he have to do that! Especially since we were starting to get close_. She looked towards Inuyasha sadly. _Why did you have to do this? Are you trying to test me? And Kikyo, what about her? You can't-I can't mess up your guy's relationship_. She then remembered seeing the two kissing. _Inuyasha._

"Marry me?" Koga asked.

Kagome continued looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes met hers._ She's sad. Why? Is it because I made her go through this? Or is it- _He then remembered all the times he had been with Kagome alone when the two weren't arguing, but were being nice to one another. When they were getting closer to each other. _She doesn't want to marry Koga, but someone else_?

Kagome looked towards Koga with the same sad eyes. "Koga, I-"

_Poor Kagome,_ Sango thought.

_Koga, don't worry. There are still plenty of fish in the sea_, Miroku thought.

_She's not going to say yes, is she?_ Shippo thought.

_Is she going to say no?_ Rin thought.

_Please say yes_, Koga thought.

_Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought, _I'm sorry._ He looked away.

_Inuyasha._ "I'm sorry, Koga, I can't. I'm still fifteen, and I don't know you that well, and there's Naraku, and I-" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome. _She said no._ _Does that mean she-_

"I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a boyfriend," Kagome said. "And I don't want to hurt you. Koga, I'm sorry." Tears went down her face. "I hope you understand." She ran off crying.


End file.
